Timeout
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: Post Haunted. He told me shifters can go back in time to stop someone from dying only once in their entire life. I just never thought he would rewrite Jesse’s history in hope of getting to me. Now I have to decide whether to stop Paul or not. JS. Comple
1. Prologue: Not Quite Yet

> **Timeout**
> 
> **By: ChocolateEclar**
> 
> Disclaimer: If I was Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll would I be posting this on a fanfiction website? I don't think so.
> 
> Guys in gray suits: appear scowl
> 
> Real Disclaimer: All right, all right. ;; Sheesh… I don't own anything that has to do with this story except Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. I wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve though, but no such luck.
> 
> Full Summary: (Post Haunted) He told me shifters can go back in time to stop someone from dying only once in their entire life. I just never thought he would rewrite Jesse's history in hope of getting to me. Now I have to decide whether to change Jesse's history back by stopping Paul from ceasing Jesse's murder or allow Paul's new version of Jesse's past to remain and Jesse to grow old back in his time – never meeting me. As the remaining keepsakes of Jesse's past begin to vanish, I make my decision… (Jesse/Suze)
> 
> A/N: This started out with quite a different plot in mind. Then I read the preview of Mediator 6, Twilight, on Meg Cabot's website and everything just clicked in my head. Go check it out in her diary on the site. It sounds awesome even though it's such a short preview. I hope Meg Cabot's Mediator 6 (which comes out in January 2005 apparently) isn't like mine because pretty much my whole inspiration is her tiny preview.
> 
> A/N 2: So here's my debut into the Mediator fandom! -
> 
> **Prologue: Not Quite Yet******
> 
> _Timeout._
> 
> _When you look the word up in the dictionary it usually says something like: "a short break from work or play" and something about sports and little kids. You could call it that, but I prefer to use the term when referring to the result of a certain shifter ritual, which is actually nothing like a timeout if you're fighting a ghost or another mediator, believe me…_
> 
> _But I'm getting ahead of myself…_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"Have a seat," said Paul, gesturing towards his bed. Yeah, right, like I was going to sit there – the place he had kissed me last time and I had had to poke him in the eye to get him off me. I'll pass, thank you very much._
> 
> _"Just tell me more about the shifters, Paul," I snapped – balling my fists at my sides and not sitting down. Just because he didn't scare me like he used to, didn't mean we were suddenly friends._
> 
> _No, Paul Slater would never be a friend of mine as far as I'm concerned._
> 
> _"Whatever you say, Suze," replied the other mediator, smirking. I hate that smirk._
> 
> _He went over to his bed and reached underneath. He pulled out a different plastic box than he had the first time I had come. This one was gray and – unlike the other box, which had been filled with newspaper clippings –it was full of old spiral notepads. He pulled out a green one with the name Dr. Oliver Slaski – his grandfather's name – written in black ink in the bottom right corner._
> 
> _I stepped a little closer, but kept my fists ready if he tried anything. You're here so Paul will leave Jesse alone, Suze. You're here for Jesse. You're here for Jesse…even though Jesse has no idea you're with Paul._
> 
> _Meanwhile, Paul flipped to a page with a sketch of some glyphs surrounded a circle with a simply drawn eye in its center._
> 
> _"This is a sort of Egyptian shifter time portal," Paul explained. "According to Dr. Slaski's research, a shifter can use it only once in their entire lifetime to prevent someone's death. **But only once**," he emphasized with a strange glint in his eyes._
> 
> _I should've paid attention to that glint. If I had, things might've turned out differently._
> 
> _"You mean shifters really can bring people back to life?" I queried._
> 
> _"Yeah. Only **one** person though," Paul replied._
> 
> _What if I had known this a long time ago? My life would've been so different if Dad were alive again. We'd probably still be living in Brooklyn, and I'd still be hanging out with Gina and eating pizza on the steps in front of her house._
> 
> _But wasn't changing the past, well, wrong? Like if my dad had never died and I hadn't gone to live in Carmel, then I wouldn't be here to save Bryce from his dead girlfriend Heather. Meaning, Bryce would've probably died… There were loads of things that I wouldn't have been able to prevent and worse of all, I never would've met Jesse._
> 
> _No, I would probably never use this time portal thing. It would jeopardize too much._
> 
> _But, just maybe there **was** a use for it – just not quite yet._
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: I'm posting this at the same time as chapter 1, so review now or go to chapter 1, read it, and review. - Thanks.


	2. Out On a Limb

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (but I can still dream), Suze, Paul, Father Dominic, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I fully own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve though.)

**Chapter 1: Out On a Limb******

Okay, I should've watched out for the poison oak and the palm trees shouldn't have surprised me.

But can you blame me for being pushed into the Pacific by a peeved spirit? Give me a break. How was I supposed to know that would happen if I tried to help her? It's my job after all. Being a mediator, I mean. The thing about mediators is we can see and touch ghosts. The bad thing about this is they can touch us as well.

All right. It's not always such a bad thing. Take Jesse for example… On second thought, don't. I don't want to think about him right now.

Back to the whole falling into the Pacific Ocean thing.

Father Dominic says I'm lucky I didn't break my back on a jagged piece of rock like in the movies. If only I had that kind of luck with a certain Latino ghost… _Ah! Stop it, Suze!_ No thinking about _him_, remember?

As I was saying, I'm lucky I didn't kick the bucket right then. Not like hitting the waves full force felt that good either 'cause, let me tell you, it wasn't fun. I admit it. I screamed. (Not before swearing at the woman who'd pushed me though.) As soon as I hit the water, the breath was knocked clean out of me, and I took in water fast. I made it back to the surface though. 

It took awhile, but I managed to drag myself onto the little bit of shore under the cliff. I lay there panting and choking up salt water for awhile – I was cursing Eve, the girl who'd pushed me, and my bad luck. I was freezing even though it was the middle of October and I was in California. 

By then, I was pretty winded. Even without the hacking up salt water and the ruined, drenched (now-sandy-as-well) clothes, my back hurt from where it'd hit the waves and my lungs burned, so that I was pretty darn miffed. 

Okay, I was more than miffed. I was downright pissed off. I mean, I try to help someone and this is where it leads me. By the time I walked the mile home, my sneakers were sloshing as I walked and my clothes clung to me tightly. (I didn't even want to think about my hair.) _Not to mention, how bad my back felt!_ It's a good thing mediators are so durable.

Fortunately, no one was home when I reached my house otherwise I'd have had quite a bit of explaining to do what with my overall appearance. I dragged myself up the stairs, wincing at every step. Once in my bedroom – Jesse was still gone… _Darn! Bad, Suze! Bad!_ – I grabbed a T-shirt and jeans, and changed in the bathroom. So what if Jesse had moved into the rectory? So what if no one had seen him in three weeks? Not like many can see him anyway. Just mediators. He is dead after all. That didn't mean he wouldn't just pop in – oh darn. I did it again. I just had to think about him, didn't I?

I flopped down on my bed, causing a magazine to bounce where I'd lain it that morning. I winced at the pain in my back and snatched the magazine up. I flipped through the articles until I reached one that made me snort. _"Ways To Know If He Really Cares…"_ I read. Yeah. Like I needed – Argh. Okay, I'll admit I read it. I'm a sixteen (almost seventeen)-year-old girl after all.

**_1. It may sound cliché, but he's always there for you no matter what happens (even if it seems like he's just getting in the way)._**

Well, Jesse's been there for me a lot since I first moved to California, but I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HIM, SO WHY DO I CARE?!?!?!

I am such a lovesick loser.

I closed the magazine with a fed-up expression on my face. 

************************************************************************

The thing about the ghost who pushed me off the cliff is she was once this famous radio host known as "Eve" in the 70s or something. Miss Evelyn Gemma was a real beauty apparently who was eventually thought to be crazy. She claimed to talk to ghosts, which – I know from my own experience – is not a good thing to admit. It tends to get you visits from psychiatrists. 

So – after her ratings fell and she was fired – she committed suicide. Being the social reject I am, I can understand how bad it can get, but still, I wouldn't go _that _far. 

Anyway, after thirty some years of being in purgatory, she finally turned to a mediator. Me. Talk about bad luck. To her it hadn't been three decades, so the thought of my generation not even ever hearing of her floored her. 

"I won best TV show three years running!" she had screeched. She was really pretty even though I doubt she looked that good when she had died, being drugged up and all. She was kind of like Maria – Jesse's dead ex-girlfriend - with her big curls, but Eve's were longer and auburn. Her eyes were this big brown hue, and as she yelled they widened. She was wearing a knee-length, red and black plaid skirt and a black turtleneck sweater, along with high heels. 

"Calm down," I said. Jeez. Ghosts are so touchy. The littlest things set them off. Like anyone cared who had won best TV show in the 1970s. 

Eve frowned causing one corner of her mouth to bunch up. 

"Just tell me why you haven't moved on to heaven or hell or wherever you're going," I added.

"_Because they think I'm mad!_" shouted Eve, grabbing her plaid skirt with her fists to keep from lashing out at me. "All my fans abandoned me just because of that stupid rumor! I won't let them remember _moi_ in such a way!"

"That's the thing… You were a mediator like me, and, well, most people just don't believe in ghosts except other mediators," I reasoned. I was trying to remain calm, but the whole Jesse incident had frazzled my nerves. But I'm staying clear of that topic for now, or I'll cry. I hate crying.

"That's not the point. You have to tell them!" exclaimed Eve.

"How?" I asked, one eyebrow cocked. "I can't just break into a radio station and announce something like that. I'd be locked up in a second."

"_Just do it!_" shrieked Eve. By then, the mirror was shaking with her kinetic energy. That's another bad thing about ghosts. They can move objects by just thinking. It usually happens when ones upset or mad. The longer the ghost's been around the stronger they are. I have seen a pretty recently deceased ghost chuck a statue head at me though. 

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," I lied. What else could I say? She was going to break something if I didn't cool her down. 

This was pretty much how I came to be pushed off a precipice.

************************************************************************

The day after my cliffhanger – did I just say that? Forget it. It's the result of momentary loss of sanity due to lack of hot cowboy ghost in my life. If I was ever really sane that is – I went to Father D's office as soon as assembly was over. As principal of the Junipero Serra Catholic Academy and fellow mediator, it was easy to find him. 

I was attempting not to grimace whenever anything touched my back. I had a nasty blue and purple bruise there – meaning wearing my new blue bikini at Kelly Prescott's beach party was a definite no-no. I had told him about Eve on the phone two days before, but this was his first time hearing about my run-in with her by the Pacific. 

"Any developments with your dealings with Eve, Susannah?" Father Dom questioned as soon as I was seated. He was sixty something and pretty attractive for an old guy. He was the only person I could really talk to about Eve considering Jesse was MIA, and no one else knew fully about mediators. I mean, CeeCee and my best friend from Brooklyn, Gina, guessed, but they didn't know the full truth of it. 

Father D – being a fellow mediator – could relate to me. We have totally different ways of mediating though. He prefers peaceful chats with the undead while I like a good ol' ghostly butt kicking. Well, I am a teenager and he's an old priest. The only other teenage mediator I know is Paul Slater and I won't be going to him for help even when I'm dead and buried.

"Well, not so good," I replied.

"What do you mean, Susannah?" inquired Father D.

"You won't like the answer," I pointed out.

"Come now. Tell me, Susannah," said the good Father. "I've been mediating for many years. I'm sure I can handle whatever happened."

I told him. He didn't like it at all. 

************************************************************************

The day before I had decided to get a ride to the library from Adam – who's always happy to take CeeCee and I anywhere in his VW Bug – so that I could do some research on Eve. Normally, I would have Jesse keeping an eye on Eve so she wouldn't try anything, well, violent, but that doesn't really work with his disappearance. If he didn't show up in a week I was going to go to Paul Slater's house, as loathsome as I think he is. Knowing him, he could've had Jesse exorcised.

************************************************************************

"That reminds me," I said to Father D, interrupting my own tale. "Have you seen Jesse around?"

"I'm afraid not, Susannah," replied Father Dom.

I frowned and continued my story. I had a bad feeling about Jesse's disappearance. He was either avoiding me really well or Paul had indeed exorcised him. If I had to pick, I'd say they're both really likely…

************************************************************************

So, I was looking through these old newspaper from the 70s – one of which was about how "the Hollywood beauty" had gone mental and been "raving about seeing spirits to her agent, Kathryn "Kaety" Hunter" – when Eve showed up totally livid. A few books were flying already, telling her mood quite effectively. 

What was she annoyed about now?

"Hey, Eve," I said softly, so no one else could hear me "talking to myself." "What's wrong?"

"**_What's wrong?!_**" screamed the phantom beauty. "**_WHAT'S WRONG?!_** _You're going back on your promise! That's what's wrong!_" 

"I'm not," I retorted. 

"**_Liar!_**" hissed Eve. And then she was gone.

I sighed. _Just great._

************************************************************************

"That doesn't sound too bad, Susannah," said Father Dominic. 

"That's because I'm not finished, Father D," I answered. 

"Continue then."

"As I was saying, I decided if I had to I was gonna exorcize her." I held up my hands at the dark look he gave me. "I know! _I know!_ Exorcism is a last resort! But what else can I do with her? Anyway, I decided to try and ask CeeCee for help with gathering more info on Eve."

"Ah," muttered Father Dom.

************************************************************************

So I called CeeCee up from the payphone outside the library.

"Yeah?" I heard her familiar answer.

"Hey, CeeCee, can you help me with something? I just need a few questions answered," I said.

"Alright. What is it, Simon?"

"Do you happen to know anything about a Evelyn Gemma, AKA Eve?" I queried.

"No. Sorry," answered CeeCee.

"S'okay," I said. "Do you know of any radio stations around here that broadcast nationwide that are really old?"

"How old?"

"Atleast thirty years."

"Ummmm… Let me check," said CeeCee. I heard her fingers fly over her keyboard before she said anything more. "There are two. One's in San Francisco and the others in San Jose."

"Isn't San Jose like fifty miles away?"

"Yea."

"_Great_," I muttered sarcastically. I knew San Francisco was even farther from Carmel-By-The-Sea. Now how was I going to get Eve to leave me alone without having to exorcize her? 

"'Need anything else, Suze?" CeeCee inquired.

"Nah. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Why did you need to know though?"

"Research project," I lied.

"For what?" CeeCee asked skeptically. I should've known that wouldn't work with her.

"'Can't talk. Gotta go! Bye, CeeCee!" I said, hanging up quickly. 

************************************************************************

"That wasn't very polite, Susannah," grumbled Father D.

"Jeez, what else could I have done?" I demanded. "'Told her 'I needed her help so that I could break into a radio station and add a note on long dead Eve's sanity to a radio transcript or something?' She'd think I'd flipped."

"As they say, honesty _is_ the best policy."

I snorted and continued my tale. Who were "they" to talk anyway? Did they have a problem with ghosts? I don't think so.

************************************************************************

I decided that that night I would take a taxi to San Jose so I could break into the radio station there. I had it all planned out too. I studied a map of San Jose I found in a tourist pamphlet in the library. 

I just hadn't thought Eve would think I was moving too slowly in helping her. 

Either way, I'd have been in trouble. I would've probably been caught before I could set a foot in the building. 

I could've done without the swim though.

So I was walking home from the library – while going over my "_brilliant_" plan in my head – when she appeared. I was about a mile away from home and nearby, the ocean was roaring as it crashed against the shore below us.

I told her about my plan, but she just screamed, "Why are you wasting time going home?! Besides, San Jose isn't where the station is located!"

"Oh, well, is it in San Francisco?" I asked, taken aback, yet irritated at her tone at the same time.

 "**_No!_**" screamed Eve, making her way towards me. I reluctantly backed away from her. "_Los Angeles, you moron!_"

"But – unless CeeCee's wrong, which I doubt – that station doesn't exist anymore," I said. "Wouldn't it be fine if I just had the announcement made nationwide via some other station?"

"_Not a chance! How can you even suggest such a thing?!_"

"_What's the big deal?!_" I hollered back. 

************************************************************************

"_Excellent mediation technique,_" interrupted Father Dom dryly. 

"Atleast I didn't punch her," I defended myself.

Father D just sighed and signaled me to continue with a wave of his left hand, as he massaged his forehead with his right.

************************************************************************

"**_The big deal, as you put it, Susannah, is I want my reputation back and my revenge complete NOW!_**" roared Eve. "**_If you won't help me you're just getting in my way!_**"

That was when she pushed me. I screamed and fell into the Pacific.

************************************************************************

"It wasn't fun gettin' home, let me tell you," I finished off with.

Father Dom was looking a bit worse for wear now that I had related everything to him. The cigarette pack he always fiddles with when he's aggravated – which seems to be around me mostly – was out and being tossed from one of his hands to the other. 

He sighed and said, "Are you sure you're all right, Susannah?"

"One bruise on my back. No biggie," I replied, shrugging. Besides, I added silently, I was more concerned about the whole thing with Jesse. That gave me an idea.

"Well, I gotta get back to class, Father D," I said, standing up. "It's almost second period." 

"All right, Susannah," said Father Dom. "But I'll be dealing with Eve from now on."

"Oh, come on. I'm fine. I can handle her."

"Susannah-"

"I'll be in touch," I said, cutting him off. I was out of his office and past the secretary before he could say anything else.

************************************************************************

A/N: Now is the time for you to click on that little purplish button down on the left-hand corner of the screen…otherwise don't expect chapter 2, got it? ^_^ All I ask for is one review – one considerate, possibly helpful review that is.

A/N 2: Anyway, bye!


	3. Searching

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*tear, tear*), Suze, Paul, Father Dom, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I fully own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve though.)

**To LasDosQueridas:** Here's the update! ^__^ Thanks a bunch for the review.

**To Lizzie9:** I suppose this is fairly confusing thus far. (But between you and me, if you're confused now, after you read this chapter you're confusion will probably be far more. Don't worry though, I'll clear things up…eventually. *laughs*) Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**To Corcra:** *laughs* ^_^ Meg definitely needs to post a longer preview for Twilight. It's bad enough we have to wait about ten months for the book. In a more recent entry in her blog (diary) on her website, she said it'll be awhile before she posts another teaser, otherwise she'll have posted the whole book by the time it actually comes out. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wouldn't object to that. Hehe. I'm especially wishing for a preview with Jesse in it. I just can't get enough of him. Too bad that, up until this chapter, he hasn't made an appearance in my fanfic… Well, thank you so much for the review. 

**Chapter 2: Searching******

I didn't skip second period – but I didn't go directly to it either. Instead, I snuck out into the Mission's graveyard. Can you blame me? I wanted to make sure Jesse was really missing even though I knew I was just grasping for straws. 

The graveyard looked deserted from the gateway, but I stepped down the worn dirt path anyway. He wasn't there. Jesse, I mean. 

"Jesse!" I called out. No answer. Not like I had expected one.

I sighed. I would have to see Paul. If I knew anything about this guy, it was that he was usually behind anything suspicious lately.

If the case were that Jesse was actually just steering clear of me, I'd kill him – I know he's already dead, but you know what I mean. Curious as to why I'm so mad at this ghostly hottie? Let me explain.

You'd think that after our second kiss and his confession of loving me passionately (I wish!) that everything would be perfect, right? Then you'd be wrong. 

What is it with this guy and kissing me and taking off for days?! Seriously, what'll happen if there's, well, more than kisses? Will he disappear for a month?! Jeez. All men are alike. Even one hundred and fifty year old men. 

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Jesse didn't actually leave right after our kiss. In fact, he watched me like a hawk afterwards. Seriously, the guy has overprotectiveness issues. I couldn't turn a corner without catching a shimmering glimpse of him dematerializing. 

All right, it wasn't a bad thing at first. I mean, it was kind of cute. But seriously, a girl needs some space, right? Like I need him hovering over my shoulder when I'm doing my homework. 

But then, he vanished. One morning he was sitting on the window seat reading from one of Doc's science books; it was called The Fabric of the Cosmos: Space, Time, and the Texture of Reality by Brian Greene. It looked pretty complicated and I had my doubts about how much even Jesse understood. 

I was kind of mad at him because the previous day he had sort of suggested Father Dom handle the case I was on. I was mediating a six-year-old dead girl in a bathing suit! How could he suggest I couldn't handle the spoiled brat?! 

So what if the kid had chucked sand and rock at me at the beach? I could _so_ handle the little monster. She had these huge watery blue eyes and a head topped with brown curls. She was wearing a pink, two-piece bathing suit with ruffles around the waist. Apparently she'd drowned hence the attire. I smacked her, she burst into tears, and she decided to move on instead of facing my wrath. That was the end. How easy was that? 

So, afterwards, Jesse and I had gotten into a fight over his "overprotective issues" and my "irrational pride." I mean, I like Father D and all, but I can handle myself thank you very much. No offense to the priest, but what can a sixty-year-old man do that a sixteen-year-old girl can't? 

Don't answer that.

If you think I'm being too harsh on Jesse, just remember the following things about my love life in the past that have caused me to become so strict with my boyfriends:

Boyfriend #1 Bryce – He became injured by his crazy ex-girlfriend/ghost and never really spoke to me again.

Boyfriend #2 Ted – He gave me my first kiss – which was interrupted by Jesse. Then, he didn't believe me about his psychotic uncle, causing us both to nearly be murdered. _Fun times…not._

Boyfriend #3 Michael – He was never really ever an actual boyfriend – though people like my stepbrother Dopey will tell everyone differently. I mean he was a murdering geek with a nice bod… That's one strange combination.

Boyfriend #4 Paul – I don't even want to go there. The guy is _creepy_. If he sticks his tongue in my mouth again, I'll slug him no matter how much I've been afraid of him in the past.

Last of all, but most important:

Boyfriend #5 Jesse – Hmmm… What words can I use to express the hot Spanish ghost? Try: hot, stubborn, HOT, my Latino Lovely, and dead cowboy… Have I missed anything?

Jesse means well, but I can take care of ghosts. 

I'll admit it. It was a kind of a stupid dispute. That doesn't mean I wasn't still mad at him when I woke up the next day though. 

All right, so we didn't even talk about the fight. We said good morning, I went, to school, and when I came home…well, he was gone.

So now I needed a ride to Paul's house… _Just great_ – note my utter sarcasm.  Since I didn't want Adam or CeeCee to know about this whole thing – for if I asked Adam for a ride, he'd definitely tell CeeCee – that left one option.

I would have to call Paul for a ride. Argh. I needed to phone him anyway to let him know I was coming. But first, it was back inside and to second period, or I'd be the one in trouble.

************************************************************************

Several hours afterwards and I was home. It was no surprise to me that Jesse wasn't in my room sitting on the window seat like he used to. But that would change soon enough because I was going to go see Paul. It wouldn't be pleasant and I was due for our weekly meeting anyway. I mean, who wants to voluntarily visit the devil's spawn? Not me, that's for sure. I would've just talked to Paul in school, but I didn't want to be seen in public with the creep, nor did I want to encourage him.

I went into the bathroom – just in case Jesse really was just avoiding me and decided to apologize or something – and took a look at my reflection. I wanted to look as unattractive as possible for Paul. There was no way I was going to use any  "feminine wiles"– as Father Dom put it – to get my way with _Paul_. Jesse maybe, but definitely not Paul.

I slipped into a navy turtleneck sweater and jeans even though this was California and, as such, it was nearly sixty degrees out in October. Grabbing a pair of _Clarks Cosmopolitan_ – these cool, black high-heeled boots – I bounded out my bedroom door. I slipped them on as I hurried down the stairs, and, needless to say, I nearly fell down the last few steps, but I didn't care. I was going to find Jesse one way or another.

************************************************************************

After calling Paul, I sat on the porch and waited for him to give me a ride to his house. I hoped my_ Cosmopolitan_ boots would hold out if I had to escape from him. The last incident with a pair of new shoes had left me with poor blistered feet that couldn't take that abuse again.

It wasn't long before he arrived.

"Hey, Suze. It's about time you called. I was starting to think you'd forgotten our little deal," Paul said, eyeing me from his convertible. I'd been secretly going over to his house once a week for two hours to learn about being a shifter. If I didn't, well, then I was sure Paul would exorcize Jesse. The thing is, I had a feeling he had anyway. Jesse hadn't known what I was doing. I was afraid that if he did, he would go confront Paul and get exorcised and my whole time with Paul would've been for nil. 

I decided to get right to the point. "What did you do to Jesse, Paul?" I demanded. 

As soon as Paul started to laugh, my insides went cold. "I've kept my end of the deal, but Jesse has gone to the Shadowland," he said. 

"Liar," I hissed.

"Oh, come on, Suze," Paul grumbled. "Jeez, you're stubborn, but that's something I like about you. Face it, Jesse's moved on. Didn't you two have a fight before he left?"

I was cold all over now. "What makes you think that?" I croaked. Paul wasn't the devil's spawn. _He_ was the devil, and by making that deal with him, I'd sold my soul.

"You were pretty peeved for awhile a few weeks ago. Wasn't that when he disappeared?"

"You've been spying on me," I accused. I was certain of it. He couldn't know all this if he wasn't, could he?

Chuckling Paul said, "Whatever you say, Suze. Why don't you come on over for your lesson?"

"Why should I? Jesse's gone already, isn't he?!" I riposted. As much as I hated it, my eyes were filling with tears and it was getting harder to keep the squeak out of my voice.

"Just call Jesse. I'm sure he'll answer," Paul answered smoothly.

My instinct told me immediately he was up to something. "He'd better, or I'll be at your house…with a machete," I threatened. _Ha!_ Lame threat, I know, but take that, Paul! Too bad he seemed totally unfazed by my warning.

He laughed and said, "I'll be at the library for a few hours if you still wanna meet. See you, Suze." 

I waited until he was gone before running back into the house, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. "Jesse!" I yelled.

With bated breath, I watched as a familiar shimmer appeared before me. I let out a little noise between a gasp and a yelp and watched as the one person I'd longed to see for the past few weeks materialized.

Of course, it was Jesse De Silva in all his sizzling glory…except he wasn't looking so good. It took me a moment to realize that though.

He seemed off somehow. There was this funny look in his eye, and, to tell the truth, for probably the first time in his undead life, he looked worse for wear.

It was as if he'd been dragged cross-country by his ankles. His white shirt was crumpled loose, so more of his chest than ever was showing. Even his crisp, dark hair was disheveled and limp – like mine is when I've been sick and haven't moved much in days. He blinked at me in astonishment for a moment before grasping my right hand tightly. 

"Susannah," he said in a tone I've couldn't define. He'd never used it anytime beforehand. Now I know it was panic. He definitely knew something I didn't.

"Where have you been?" I gasped. Way to go, Suze. _Really romantic._ The guy looks like hell, so he probably has a really good reason for disappearing, and you go and yell at him.

"Listen to me, _querida_," he said softly. "You mustn't see Paul Slater anymore."

"How did you know I was-" I began.

"It doesn't matter. Promise me you won't see him, Susannah," he insisted.

"Jesse, what's going on? Did Paul do this to you?!" I demanded, fury rising within me.

Jesse's face contorted into a sad grimace and he persisted, "_Promise me, **querida**._"

So I promised him. I mean, how could I not when he was looking at me so pleadingly? He started to dematerialize then.

"_Wait!_ Where are you going?" I cried out, clutching his wrist.

He shook his head and replied, "_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah. My time with you has gone already. He said – never mind. Just keep your promise, _querida_."

And then, he was gone. My hand went limp at my side as tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Something was terribly wrong. I not only had to worry about Eve, but Jesse and Paul too.

What was going on?

_Jesse, please come back!!_

************************************************************************

A/N: Since I'm traveling about 300 miles for a contest with my family and laptop, I thought I'd post this chapter before I left. ^_- If you're wondering, chapter 3 is pretty far done. (It's already 5 pages.)

A/N 2: Remember, all I ask for is one helpful review for the next chapter to be posted. More is better though. They inspire me to write more. *laughs*

A/N 3: Next chapter expect beat-up Jesse – I adore him, yet I've written him as a victim thus far – to make another appearance and Paul's scheme to be well underway. ^__^ 

'Til then! Bye!


	4. The Beginning of the End of Her World

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To Corcra:** *chuckles* I get just as much – or maybe more – out of writing this as I wait for book 6 as you and my other readers of this fanfic do. It quenches my thirst for book 6 to come out fairly affectively really. I agree about getting rid of the 1 in 10 months. Wouldn't that be great? *laughs* Thanks again for the review!

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End of Her World******

But he wouldn't come back.

It didn't matter if I screamed his name at the top of my lungs until I was hoarse. He just never would come. And something inside of me knew this had something to do with Paul. Everything pointed to him. Jesse just wouldn't do something like this willingly, and Paul…was behind most of the weird things that had gone on in the past few months. 

Besides, how else could Jesse have known I'd been meeting with Paul? It would be just like Paul to rub it in Jesse's face – like when he came to my house the night of Dopey's party and told Jesse about how he had kissed me.

Paul had said he would be at the library for awhile…but Jesse had also said to keep away from him… 

Well, that had never stopped me before, and I had a feeling the stakes were much higher now. So, I broke my promise to Jesse. I was dragging one of the bikes from the garage onto the driveway – wincing at the resurfacing, dull ache in my back – just as my mom returned home from her job as an anchorwoman. 

"Hey, Mom!" I called as she got out of her car.

"Oh, hi, Susie," said my mom. She looked all professional in this gray suit and matching skirt and her hair done up. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the library," I answered, hopping on the bicycle.

"Alright, but you'd better be back by dinner," she said meaningfully. Ah, yes. The Ackerman family dinner. You didn't dare miss one without telling someone beforehand or risk facing my stepdad Andy's wrath.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back," I said. I waved and sped downhill on the bike. I would've rather asked Adam for a ride, but I didn't want to have to wait for him to come pick me up. By then, Paul could've left the library and then I'd have to go to his house. I'd be late for dinner for sure then – not to mention what… _activities_ Paul attempted to pull when I was at his house for shifting lessons.

It didn't take too long to get to the little Carmel-By-The-Sea library; it was actually called the Harrison Memorial Library and was this quaint building. Inside were dusty old shelves filled with books, and to the right of the front door was this painted china and watercolor paintings exhibit – according to the sign in front of the display, they'd been painted by Ida Johnson, who'd been President of the Library Board in 1906. The paintings were of these Californian plants and I studied them for a few moments. (A/N: I received most of this info from the official Carmel-By-The-Sea website and its library website. Even the stuff about Ida Johnson is true. The exhibit itself is false, as far I know though.)

I wanted to prolong the moment when I'd have to go find Paul in the back of the library, but he beat me to it. "Hey, Suze!" he called out, coming towards me. "I knew you'd come."

Sighing, I reluctantly turned to face him. He may have been hot, but he was far from winning me over – threatening a girl's boyfriend tends to cause that. His curly, dark hair, dazzling white teeth, and tan were certainly turning a few heads – mainly the heads of the girls sitting over by the romance novel section. I could hear their whispers and giggles from my position in front of the exhibit.

"You lied to me, Paul. You did do something to Jesse," I accused, frowning.

Paul didn't even bat an eyelash at the allegation. Instead he said, "What makes you think that, Suze? What did Jesse tell you?"

"He told me to stay away from you," I retorted.

One of Paul's eyebrows went up. That meant only one thing. I had said something that bothered him – always a plus when you're dealing with such an impassive creep.

"Did he say anything else?" Paul inquired.

I wasn't sure if I should lie or not for an instant. What if this affected what he did to Jesse? Something inside me – perhaps that voice that told me when I first moved to Carmel to "Give him" (meaning Jesse) "a little time. He'll come around. They always do" – made me lie. The voice had been wrong about Jesse back then, but I knew with everything I had that I had to lie to Paul. Jess depended on it.

"Yeah, now are you going to tell me what you did to Jesse or not?" I questioned.

"Come now, Suze," Paul said. "Why don't you believe me when I say I haven't done anything to Mr. De Silva?" 

"You really want me to answer that?" I snapped.

"Can't you just accept he's moved on?"

"No," was all that I replied. The girls in the corner were eyeing us as if we were a boyfriend and girlfriend in a lovers' quarrel – to say it was angering me would've been an understatement. I mean, _come on_. Me and Paul? I'll pass.

"Well," Paul said, "you just keep living in your fantasy land, Simon. I have to get home if we're done here. I have some very important affairs to take care of."

I didn't say anything. What was there to say? I'd just make a fool of myself. Instead, I watched Paul leave through the front door, glaring at his back.

************************************************************************

Welcome to Operation F-Day – alias Operation Find Jesse. 

(I couldn't call it D-Day and E-Day was what I dubbed the incident with Heather, the stone head-throwing ghost, so F-Day was my best bet.)

The plan included:

1. Sneaking out of the house around midnight

2. Biking to Paul's house (five miles away)

3. Tiptoeing onto Paul's property

4. Finding out what the sleazebag's done with Jesse, and…

5. Ultimately rescuing my Latino Lovely

All in all, step two would cause a lot of problems. I mean, seriously, who wants to ride a bike for five miles in the middle of the night? Okay, maybe Lance Armstrong, but that's beside the point. If only I were like normal sixteen-year-old Californians. Then, I'd definitely be able to drive.

But, of course, I'm far from normal.

It was slow going once I stopped going downhill. Atleast I had picked a good bicycle – I was still tired though. I was riding Sleepy's **Dyno VFR BMX**, which was green and black with an orange stripe and a little white lettering.

It felt like forever until I saw Dr. Slaski's house come into view. It was this two-story, glass building built into the side of a cliff, and it looked impressive even in the pitch darkness. Panting and sweaty, I stashed the bike in the hedges and crept forward, praying there wasn't motion detectors trained on the surrounding lawn of the house. 

I slunk up the driveway, crouching low to the ground because…it made me feel more like a spy infiltrating the enemy, I guess – or maybe I felt more like a female secret agent like Halle Barry in _Die Another Day_. Either way, I could immediately tell something was definitely going on by the cliff's edge. 

I crept towards it and kneeled in the bushes. I stared downhill at something that made my insides hum. It was as if my whole body were pulsating with what was going on. Paul was holding a notepad – I recognized it as one of his grandpa's – and reading. Every few words his voice would crescendo, and I would catch what he was saying.

But I didn't pay attention to his word for I had more pressing matters to think about. This was because – lying bound in the center of a circle with an eye in it – was Hector De Silva.

"Jesse…" I gasped.

Jesse looked worse than the last time I had seen him. He was totally lifeless, his eyes shut. What was Paul doing to him? My brain was fuzzy. The pulse in the air was jumbling my thoughts. One thing I knew though was I had to help Jesse. 

So I edged forward and, when I got a closer look at the circle, my breath caught in my throat. It was one of those "Egyptian shifter time portal" thingies Paul had told me about a month before.

But why would he want to bring Jesse back to life? Wouldn't that be bad for him?

I shook my head. My thoughts reassembled and I realized something else. If Jesse were brought back to life he wouldn't come back to life here. No, Diego, Maria's husband, just wouldn't kill him back in 1850.

That would mean no more hot guy ghost for Suze in the present… **_NOOOO!!!!_** That's it. Paul was going down.

In the next moment, I had tackled Paul to the ground before he knew what was going on. As I wrestled with Paul – who was swearing at me – I heard a faint, "Susannah?"

"'Busy, Jesse," I said without turning around.

Paul pretty much reversed our positions then, so he was lying on top of me. Let me remind you, when you have about a hundred and eighty pounds of guy on you and you're a lot smaller, it can be really difficult to get him off you.

"Susannah!" Jesse hollered. I could see him springing to his feet out of the corner of my eye, but he couldn't leave the circle. Every part of his body that touched the circumference of the circle, sparked, and made him recoil. 

"If you think I'm gonna let you do this, Paul, then you've got another thing coming!" I snarled.

"Shhh," whispered Paul. "It'll all be over soon, Suze."

I squirmed under him and screamed, "_Get off me!_"

Jesse was thumping against the boundary now, making his body singe all over. It wasn't like when a ghost usually gets hurt and heals themselves, Jesse's wounds weren't being fixed, and he was in real pain. "**_Nombre de Dios_**_, move off of her, Slater!_" he growled.

I tried to stab Paul in the eye like I had last time he'd been on top of me, but he pinned my arms to my sides with his elbows. "Now listen up, Suze," he said, his dark eyes glinting. "I didn't want to do this, but I guess you're more attached to Mr. De Silva over there than I thought. I'm going to finish this ritual, and you, Miss Simon, are going to be peacefully asleep during it."

"**_Argh._** **_What the heck are you talking about, Paul?!_**" I roared. I didn't say heck though.

Pulling a bottle from his pocket, he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Suze. This will get you unconscious just as easily as knocking you out with a thump to the head."

The container was small and thin and made of some green-tinted glass. Inside I could make out a sloshing liquid.

"**_I ordered you to move off Susannah, Slater!!!_**" growled Jesse, pounding on his invisible, sparking prison to no avail.

Ignoring Jesse and my protests, Paul popped open the bottle with his thumb and held it under my nose. I held my breath – I knew what would happen if I took in any of that liquid's scent – trying to head butt him. 

But – as I'm sure you know – it's really difficult to do, even in the best situations – like, say, swimming lessons – and, well, I had to breath eventually. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was this sickeningly sweet scent and Jesse cursing in Spanish at Paul – you didn't need to know Spanish to know they were swears – and his call of "**_Susannah!_**"

Then everything went fuzzy and subsequently dark.

It was the beginning of the end of my world, and nothing would ever be quite the same again.

************************************************************************

A/N: So there you have it. I've done my part now it's your civic duty to press that little purplish button below on the left…_or else_… *evil laughter* I'm just kidding, but remember my new chapter policy… (See last A/Ns of last chapter for policy) Don't you the policy as an excuse not to review if someone else already has though or the number of required reviews between chapters will go way up. See you guys ASAP!


	5. Gone

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*what if I ask really nicely?*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To allhailstitch:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my integration of the 6th book into this. (P.S. Go Stitch! ^_-)

**To Corcra:** *laughs* You're right. I am one of those Jesse lovers. I pretty much loathe Paul. I mean, I love bad boys too – which is obvious from my other adorations of Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Artemis Fowl, Rob Wilkins, etc – but he's just too bad to be good, you know? I just can't see him changing. Besides, he gets in the way between Jesse and Suze. ^__^ At any rate, more heaps of gratitude to you for reviewing! ^_- 

**To Clavel:** You'll just have to wait and see what happens next… Thank you for the review!

**Chapter 4: Gone******

It took me a long time before the haze that seemed to be wrapped around my head was lifted, and I could open my eyes. Once I had, it took me awhile to realize exactly where I was, but when I did, I had to stifle a scream. In an instant, I was a foot away from my original position, sprawled on my behind, panting.

I had been lying on my stomach with Paul Slater kneeled directly before me. "'Morning, Suze," he greeted me.

"Paul?" I muttered. My vision may have been clear, but my head was still foggy. "W-What's going-_oh no_."

I was searching his face for answers when I glanced down at the growing daylight crawling over the stone, dirt, and grass beneath us and saw the remains of a circle with an eye drawn in it. That was when it had hit me.

**_Jesse!_**

"You didn't-you-Jesse-no," I moaned. 

Smirking, Paul stood up and did a little bow. "How do I look, Suze?" he queried.

How could I have not noticed? I _really_ was out of it. Paul was dressed in this puffy-sleeved white shirt, tight black pants, boots with spurs, and a mud brown cowboy hat.

"My God," I gasped. "You went back in time-no-no-you got rid of Jesse!" I was standing now, my eyes wide and disbelieving. It just couldn't be true…

But it was.

And this time I felt worse than I had when Jesse had disappeared and Maria and Diego had been after me. Make that ten times worse to be exact because I knew this time I had a horrible choice to make.

I could either try to reverse what Paul had done – stopping Paul from keeping Jesse from dying, I mean. As a result, everything would be back to normal, but Jesse would have no chance to live a normal living life beyond the age of twenty – since that was about how old he was when he died.

Or I could leave things as they are now. This would mean Jesse now could survive – probably without Maria – and the De Silva line would live on… But I would never have a chance with him then…

But wouldn't it be selfish to stop Paul from saving Jesse just so Jesse could be with me? That would be just as egotistic as what Paul had done.

I was torn and, as hard as I was trying to stop them, my eyes were tearing up right in front of Paul. It hurt to breath and I kept repeating thing over and other in my head: 

_Jesse's gone. **Jesse's gone! JESSE'S GONE!!!**_

Then, before I could think, I was running blindly uphill and to where the bike was hidden. I hopped on it, my vision blurring with tears. I was bawling terribly by then, and I hated it. 

"_SUZE!_" called Paul, but I ignored him. He had done a lot of wrong things, but this just topped the cake.

I sped away on the bike, tears gushing down my face.

************************************************************************

I don't remember much of that bike ride. I was just too numb with shock. When I got home, I set the bicycle back in the garage and crept inside. Early morning light was streaming through the house. I reached my room – tears still flowing and the numbness being replaced with an agonizing ache.

**_'Jesse's gone!' _**my brain repeated.

I collapsed onto my bed, stripping my black sweatshirt off and reaching under my pillow for the little stolen miniature of Jesse. It was of his head and shoulders, and he had this bored expression on his face. I held it away from range of any tears – I wanted to preserve it forever. But as I was tracing the right side of Jesse's mini face, the painting began to fade in my hands.

I'm serious. It was fading like ghosts do when they dematerialize. 

And then, it was gone. Just like Jesse.

A fresh bought of tears started then. Since the past – mainly Jesse's – was changing, so, naturally, was the present. With no Jesse meant I would never have met Maria, Felix Diego, or the expert on Maria De Silva – who the lady in the hoop skirt offed ironically – Clive Clemmings. Meaning I never would've gotten the miniature in the first place.

Someone just put me out of my misery now.

************************************************************************

I couldn't sleep at all, and by the time the rest of the house started to stir, I was so dog-tired and miserable I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my bed. So, I faked being sick, which isn't so hard when your eyes and noses are so red and runny from crying and you have a killer head.

This time no one could stay behind and keep me company – like Andy had when I had so many blisters on my feet I couldn't stand. I finally fell asleep from exhaustion, and I didn't leave my bed until noon because my stomach felt hallow and I needed the bathroom. I crept downstairs – clothed in a white tank top, navy sweatpants, and a baby blue robe – and scavenged through the fridge. 

I pulled out a gallon of milk and set it on the countertop. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet above, I then opened a box of _Coco Puffs_ and poured some of the chocolate pieces into the bowl. A little milk and I was done and seated at the table with a spoon in hand. I probably looked like some depressed, unemployed woman who'd just been dumped. My hair was limp and knotted around my face from lack of wash or brush thus far that day. Seriously, looking back, I was pretty pathetic. 

_See what you do to me, Jesse?_

After I was done, I placed the empty bowl in the sink and crawled back upstairs. I needed to see something. I took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, and put on a pink tee and old blue Levis. I went downstairs and slipped on my _Cosmopolitan_ boots.

I was out the door, into the garage, and back out with a bike in a few moments before gliding down the hill towards the Mission. I definitely couldn't be seen by anyone who'd recognize me or everyone would know I hadn't really been sick. Once at the Mission, I snuck into the graveyard and down the worn trail to Jesse's grave.

Or where Jesse's grave had been just yesterday, before Paul ruined everything.

I should've known it wouldn't be there, but a part of me must've been clinging onto a little bit of hope because when I saw the space where Jesse's grave should've been, with someone else's grave there instead, my heart broke again. 

Darn it. I was crying again!

I wiped my eyes and clenched my fists. I had to stay calm and strong. _Calm and strong._

I had to see Father Dom – without anyone else seeing me. That was why, a few minutes later, I was peeking through the window to his office to see if he in there alone. He was – and playing on a Gameboy I might add – so I tapped on the glass.

The priest looked up in search of the sound and gave me an exasperated face. He stood up and came over to the window. Opening it, he hissed, "What are you doing here, Susannah? You're mother called in to say were ill this morning."

"Quick recovery," I lied. "Please, Father D, I need help."

"Mediator help?"

"You could say that," I muttered weakly.

"Very well," Father Dom said, sighing. "I'll meet you over by the chapel in a few minutes."

I nodded and mouthed, "Thank you." Then, I rushed off to the chapel.

************************************************************************

Awhile later, we were sitting in the back of the church – surrounded by white and black priest robes on racks – and I'd relayed pretty much everything that had happened in the last two days – minus the weeping and being too miserable to get out of bed afterwards. Father Dom looked solemn when I asked him what I should do. Sighing, he said cautiously, "The only way…to discover if Jesse would be…_better off_ if he lived on in his time or as a ghost here, is to do some research."

I nodded and said, "It may be a long shot, but I think I know where to start."

This would be why I could be found in the school office on _Google_ later on. I was looking up things like "Jesse Hector De Silva 1850 California," "Maria De Silva Diego" and "Felix Diego." Simultaneously, Father Dominic searched the file cabinet behind me for a record of Jesse's new "death date" for he was bound to have been buried here somewhere. 

We soon discovered that:

A) In his new past, Jesse lived to the age of 33 and died on his family's farm of malnutrition – definitely not a great way to go.

B) Jesse's five sisters all died of starvation right before he kicked the bucket himself.

C) And if that didn't sound bad enough, he'd been single and not considered too highly by some of his family members because he'd totally failed to produce a "De Silva heir."

Well, that last one was good and bad. I mean, atleast I knew I'd pretty much been the only one for him… What can I say? I'm shallow when it comes to guys. 

Father Dom wasn't convinced though. He told me stuff like, "Atleast Jesse received a new chance at life." 

So, as much as I wanted to reverse what Paul had done, I couldn't. It was like something was stopping me. Sometimes I really hate my conscience. 

************************************************************************

A/N: All I have to say is: 

**_REVIEW!!!_** ^__^ Bye!


	6. Living In a Daze

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To Corcra:** Ah. You caught something I was originally going to explain in my summary, but decided not to. I didn't want to give away too much info you see. Everyone will forget… except mediators… *laughs*

I suppose you're right about Rob not being a bad guy. Tough guy _does_ sound more accurate. He's a tough guy with a record. ^_^ I want to know what he got arrested for though, don't you? Hehe. I love how he's always predicting what Jess is going to say, and usually guesses correctly.

Anyhow, thanks again!

**To allie:** *blinks* Ummm… well, what can I say to that? *laughs* You mean sad as in gloomy or sad as in – er – messed up? Either way, thanks for the extremely brief review.

**To Mags:** Yes, Jesse will come back…eventually. I'd go through withdrawal if he didn't. ^_^ The story just wouldn't be the same with out him. He makes a tiny appearance in this chapter though. ^__- Thank you for reviewing!

**To Alexis De Silva:** You mean conniption, right? Either way, thank you so much for reviewing! ^__^

**To Clavel:** *laughs* I love Jesse too. What's not to love? Even his "ancient manners" are lovable. ^__^ Thanks for the review!

**To PantherKat13: **^__^ Ah. It's always nice to hear I'm writing in character. Hehe. ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: If you must know, this chapter gave me some trouble getting off the ground at first. Here it is nonetheless…

**Chapter 5: Living In a Daze******

To say things got better for me would've been totally wrong. Oh, sure, I wasn't bawling my eyes out anymore, but I wasn't really "normal" either. I mean, "normal" for me anyway. I was just kept going, living through a lifeless pattern in a daze. A bland, Jesse-less daze.

The only people who seemed to notice were Father D and Sleepy though. My mom and Andy were running about getting ready for our "big" trip to the rest of the Ackerman family in Chicago for Thanksgiving. Why we were preparing for three days in the windy city a half-month in advance was beyond me, but Andy insisted.

But my oldest stepbrother, Sleepy, really did notice. I think he was worried I was taking drugs – because he still thought I was in a gang no matter what I said otherwise. He confronted me the week after Paul changed the past.

"Admit it," he said. "You're on something." He was actually quite awake to my surprise.

I gave him a skeptical look – one eyebrow raised – and said, "You have to be kidding me. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not in a gang and I'm not high on something, Jake?" Jake is Sleepy's real name.

"Then why do you act like that?" Sleepy accused, turning that dubious gaze right back at me.

"Because – as Mom's psychiatrist always hinted at – I'm a teenager from Brooklyn prone to violence!" I almost yelled. Instead, I said it with my teeth gritted and stormed away.

After that, Sleepy just went back to being, well, sleepy – which was fine with me. I didn't need him on my back. I had enough of that from Father D – who seemed to think I was going to rush off and change Jesse's past at any moment.

Not to mention Eve.

Yeah, she was back. And I was so going to kick her butt if she didn't move on soon. I was doing my homework when she materialized at my shoulder. I had been twirling my pencil between two fingers and eyeing a math problem darkly. Now, I was aiming the piece of wood like it was I stake. The unlikely vampire – er – ghost, I mean, grunted and said, "Still alive and spunky I see. Don't you mediators ever die?"

Mediators. As in the plural. "You've seen other mediators?" I asked cautiously – still pointing the pencil at Eve.

"I went to that old priest a few minutes ago," Eve explained. "He was as much help as you though. Maybe even less, and that's saying something."

Ah oh. That didn't sound right to me…

"What did you do to Father Dom?" I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"I didn't push him off a cliff. Once is enough for me," replied Eve with a twirl of her red hair around her index finger.

"_Eve…_" I warned her with a jab of my pencil point to her black sweater. She was as tall as me in her high heels, so we were eyeing each other evenly.

"He'll live," Eve said with a smirk. I made a grab for her sleeve, but she'd dematerialized by then.

No one answered when I phoned the Mission or the rectory. Usually the secretary would if she hadn't already gone home or Father D…

But no one answered, so I hurried downstairs and was at the Mission quicker than usual. Just because Eve thought whatever she'd done to Father Dominic wasn't life-threatening, didn't mean it wasn't.

I found Father Dom sitting in a pew in the church, dabbing the cut on his forehead with his sleeve and a little out of it. He had a concussion that – from the looks of his surroundings – had been caused by being beaned in the head with a bible. A thick black one with gold lettering on the cover. Ouch. An altar was lying on the floor nearby as well.

"Father Dom, you okay?"

"Ah, Susannah. I'll be fine. Can you get me something to wipe the blood up?" Father Dom queried with a weary smile.

I grabbed this cloth sitting by this marble pool of water. Hey, I don't know what it's called. I don't go to Mass. I dipped the white fabric in the water and ran back towards Father D.

He took the cloth with a "Thank you, Susannah," and wiped his forehead, while telling me what had happened.

"That Eve certainly is violent," he began. "She was polite at first though. 'Asked me if I could help her in her goal. I told her yes of course and asked her what she required of me."

"'She told you all about her career?" I questioned.

"Yes, and even a little about how little she thought _you'd _helped her."

"Hey, I tried to help her," I defended myself. She just was too stuck-up to give me enough time.

"I know you did, and I made the mistake of telling her what I thought politely," Father Dom said.

"But she got ticked at you and chucked a bible at your head?" I suggested.

"Exactly," answered Father D, a little resentfully. He stood up and pointed towards the wooden altar lying on the floor. "And that as well."

I nodded. Double ouch.

************************************************************************

I should've suspected that my surroundings weren't just being changed by Jesse's new past. I mean, shouldn't I have noticed that CeeCee wasn't asking about Jesse anymore and Dopey wasn't making comments about my relationship with Jesse? But I didn't put two-and-two together until I was talking to my youngest stepbrother, Doc.

"Suze?" Doc asked, peeking into my room.

"Don't worry Jesse and the cat aren't here," I said without thinking.

"Huh? Whose Jesse, and what _cat_ are you talking about? I was just going to tell you dinner's ready," Doc said.

"What do mean whose Jesse? He's-_oh_," I broke off. Just as the miniature of Jesse had vanished, so had Doc's memory of ever helping me in finding Jesse's history. "Never mind. I'll be down in a minute."

Doc looked puzzled, but he replied at the same, "All right."

So Doc didn't remember, but Father Dom and I did, and I bet Paul did too… Did that mean only mediators did?

************************************************************************

The whole Doc-doesn't-remember-Jesse thing got me thinking. Was Dopey's Jacuzzi party still trashed by Paul and Jesse even though Jesse hadn't been a ghost in this new version of things? And what about Craig? Would I have still mediated him the same way? Would Heather have killed me, or would the RLS Angels have murdered Michael? I mean, Jesse told Doc to help me at the Mission when I was exorcising Heather and he helped me stop the RLS Angels, so could I have done these alone?

No, probably not. So I decided to check some things out. There were too many what-ifs. 

I started with the whole Heather thing. I went to Doc to find my answers:

"David?" I asked him. "Have you ever been to the Mission at night?" Smooth, Simon. Real smooth.

"No, why?" Doc answered. Of course he hadn't. Jesse was the one who'd sent him and Sleepy to help me.

"No reason," I replied, shrugging. "I was just curious about what the Mission looks like in the dark." Now that was stupid, Simon. Get the kid suspicious, why don't you?

"I bet it's eerie," Doc said, turning back to the book he'd been reading – _Critical Theory Since Plato_. Argh. That reminded me painfully of Jesse.

"Thanks anyway, Doc," I said, sidling towards his bedroom door.

He mumbled something – he was too absorbed in the book to look up – and I stepped out. So I seemed to be alive, meaning MY past hadn't changed, but Doc's had, so how was I okay after the Heather incident? 

Okay, no more heavy contemplation for me. It just makes my head hurt. This changing the past thing is messed up.

************************************************************************

I have to be dreaming. This isn't possible. First of all, normally the chances of seeing me in a bonnet are nil. Not to mention a corset. I have to be dreaming.

Besides, in this dream I'm watching Jesse chat with some other guy across the room. Yes, Jesse's in this dream, just like he used to.

Paul's here too, standing in one corner flirting with a trio of girls in hoop skirts, bonnets, and shawls. He's wearing those clothes he had on when he returned from the past and grinning at the girls like a fox.

But it's Jesse I'm paying more attention to than him. Jesse – in all his hot glory – glances at me and turns away. I'm sitting on the side of the dance floor, one ankle tucked behind the other and petticoats all around.

Jeez, girls had so many damn layers of clothing in this time.

Now, Jesse is walking towards me, looking calm. "_Buenos noches, senorita_," he says.

"Oh, hello," I nervously reply.

"My name is Hector De Silva."

"Susannah Simon." I don't know what possesses me to say my full name, but it sounds _right_ for this era.

Jesse holds out his hand to my gloved one and asked, "May I have this dance, _Senorita Simon_?"

I nod and say, "Of course." As soon as I take his hand and start to stand up, I look up into his eyes and…

Find myself sitting in my bed, staring up into my canopy. Darn. And that dream was staring to get good too.

************************************************************************

A/N: *takes on a deep announcer voice* Is the dream an omen? If so, a good or bad one? Will Suze change her mind about fixing Jesse's past? Will Eve move on? Find out in the next installment of "Timeout!"

P.S. That was corny… Don't forget to review! Bye! ^__^


	7. From Dreams to Reality

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To ****ReaderCHica:** Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**To Clavel:** I have to agree with the whole "...things are always right at the end, if they are not right then it isn't the end…" quote. I couldn't bear it if Jesse and Suze didn't get together in the end or – even worse – if Paul and Suze became a couple. That would just kill me.

Hmm… Can Jesse get anymore adorable you ask? Good question. *laughs* I bet he can. It's great seeing in his natural element, no?

Thanks again for the review!

**To La Angell:** Here's the update… Thank you for the compliments. ^_^

**To Corcra: _GOOD GRIEF!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_** And here I thought I knew the Mediator Series inside and out, and I mix up the stepbrothers!!! _AHHH!!_

Okay, I feel better now. Thanks so much for pointing out my error. I already uploaded the fixed chapter. 

The hottest senior ever, you say? *grins* Sounds…_interesting_. Hehe. And this guy looks like Rob? That's just…_wow_. Cool! *laughs* Truth be told, I have crushes on all of Meg Cabot leading males: Jesse, Rob, Michael, David, Jacob, etc. (I just finished reading "Victoria & the Rogue" and I officially love Jacob you see. I just started to read her other _Avon True Romance_ book – "Nicola & the Viscount" – so we'll see if I add onto my list.

Thanks again! ^__^

**To esodes08:** _Twilight_'s not planned to come out until January 2005 I'm afraid. I can't wait either… Thanks a bunch for the praise. It always feels good to know I'm doing a good job in keeping with the books. ^_^

**Chapter 6: From Dreams to Reality**

****

Every night I had that same dream, and every night it ended at the same spot – with me holding Jesse's hand and standing up. But just that glimpse of Jesse sent my heart thumping in my chest. What did it mean? Was I supposed to change the past back?

I didn't tell Father Dom about it – though I didn't know why at the time. Would he disapprove of my doubts of leaving things be? I decided to try to do something different in the dream. Instead of waiting for Jesse to come to me, I attempted to walk across the dance floor to him…but – for some reason – I couldn't. It didn't matter what I did, it was as if my body were stuck in place. An actress in a role.

What kind of repeated dream couldn't be altered? 

On that fifth night – when I tried to vary things but couldn't – I awoke staring up at the canopy as usual, but with a new thought swimming through my head.

I soon realized what it was – a memory from Dopey's party… 

"Susannah. Susannah, what happened? Are you all right?" the memory of Jesse said urgently after I had returned from the Shadowland, his eyes boring into mine.

Why had _that_ of all memories resurfaced out of the blue? Did I miss something? I knew Jesse was concerned for me and that he probably loved me, but he'd never said those three little, meaningful words to me…_ever_. Was this one of his ways of showing love?

I shook my head and rolled onto my side. _Argh._ I'd never get to sleep now that I had that thought on my mind.

************************************************************************

The next day I taught Dopey several important lessons:

Lesson #1 – A sleepless Suze is a cranky Suze.

Lesson #2 – Even someone smaller than you can land you on your butt if provoked.

Lesson #3 – Only a fool interrupts a teenage girl while she's applying eyeliner unless it's an emergency. (Possible Results: Eyeliner in girl's eye and Major Butt-Kick for the party at fault)

In other words, Dopey has a sore butt courtesy of me, we both are grounded for a week, and I had to wash eyeliner out of my eye. Naturally, we both were late for school that day.

At lunch, I was called down to Father D's office. "Is everything all right, Susannah? Some of the faculty have become worried you've been overly…_stressed_ lately," he said after I'd take my usual seat, a yoyo from the drawer of confiscated items in hand.

"I'm fine," I insisted. A little tired, but _fine_. "I should be asking you that question though."

"My head feels much better and the cut's almost healed," Father Dom responded. "You've been having doubts about if you're doing the right thing with Jesse, aren't you, Susannah?" he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I…I have," I admitted finally. And then I explained the dreams and how I couldn't seem to change them.

Father D sighed and nodded at the end. He folded his hands, propped his elbows onto his desk, and rested his head against his fingers. With closed eyes, he mumbled something that distinctively ended in something like "lee."

He looked up at me – as if he'd said nothing – and asked, "Will you go into the past, Susannah?"

"I don't know," I whispered, my eyes downcast.

Father Dom let out a long breath and said, "I'll meet you at eleven tonight in the church."

"W-What?!" I gasped.

"It's time we stopped thinking of what-ifs and fix things."

"But why? I thought you didn't-"

"Never mind that, Susannah," said the old mediator with a weary smile. "I'll have everything ready – even an outfit for you to wear to fit in with 1850."

"But we don't have the incantation thing Paul used," I pointed out.

"You do recall Dr. Slaski, Paul's grandfather, is a mediator as well and they are his notes?"

"Of course I do. I'm the one who told you," I answered.

"Well, I've already spoken with him and he's lent me this notepad," said Father Dom, pulling the same notepad Paul had had the last time I'd ever seen Jesse. "It's my understanding he took them from his grandson's room."

I blinked, my mouth gaping. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I managed to croak.

"Yes," said Father Dominic. "I am. Are you?"

Good question. I was sure nervous. What if I got trapped in time or something, or Paul had devised some kind of way to stop me from doing this? I certainly wouldn't put it past him.

But I had to do this no matter what. If not for Jesse, for me – even though I didn't want to be selfish. 

************************************************************************

Jeez, women of the 1800s had a whole lot of layers of clothing. I must've weighed atleast two pounds more what with everything I had to wear to travel to 1850 California. 

"Where'd you get the dress?" I had asked after arriving at eleven. I fingered the white and pale blue fabric and gazed up at Father Dom.

"The yearly play held here stores costumes like this one in boxes in the attic of the rectory," explained Father D.

I went into the girls' bathroom out in the hall and slipped off my clothes to replace them with a chemise (this fancy slip-like thing), a corset (which aren't as bad as they say they are in movies), several petticoats, and a two-piece dress (which was this matching skirt and bodice). Most of the petticoats were white, but a few were light blue, and the two-piece dress was all sky blue trimmed in white lace. To finish my attire off, I put on stockings, little black dress shoes, white gloves, and a tan bonnet held on my head with blue and white ribbon. 

I felt like an actress going on stage as I reentered the chapel where Father Dom was drawing the circle with an eye in it on the floor in chalk. He stood up and inquired, "Quite different clothing, aren't they, Susannah?"

"Sure are," I said, my voice coming out ragged to my chagrin. I really was getting anxious. 

"You'll be all right, Susannah," Father Dom said reassuringly. He held the notepad in his hands and flipped it open. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I mumbled, stepping inside the circle. 

Father Dom cleared his throat and began to read. The words repeatedly crescendoed and died down in time with the pulsing glow of the ring around me. My skirts flowed around my ankles and I gripped them tightly. My heart was loud in my ears as I heard the final line. And then I was rapidly engulfed in green light as Father Dom called out, "_Be careful, Susannah!_"

And then I was flying through darkness with streaks of purples and blues and greens running across it. I'll admit I was scared stiff, yet I still appreciated how beautiful it all looked.

A trail of sakura petals flew past, along with a parasol, a rose, and a raven's feather. I stopped abruptly as the items gathered together, and a woman appeared before me. The feather turned into an actual raven that sat on her shoulder while the sakura petals settled at her feet and matched the pale pink color of her long-flowing gown – I have got to find a dress like that one day. Maybe not in the same color, but the same style. 

She held the white parasol gracefully in one hand and the rose in the other. Her hair was ankle-length and pure white; her eyes pupil-less and golden. Her gaze gave me chills, and I backed away.

Truth be told, she reminded me of the Russell Crowe-like gladiator guy I met in the Shadowland, except she was obviously a "she," pretty, and not so dull. Maybe it was the whole mystical being thing they both had going on. 

She was the kind of girl guys gawked over on magazine covers: a picturesque beauty with all the right curves. Still, something about her scared me. Could've been the freaky pupil-less eyes…

The raven let out a squawk, and I jumped. "Hush. Be silent, Tahemet," said the woman, her voice so cold it sent shivers up and down my spine. She turned her gaze on me and said neutrally, "You have finally come to repair the damage the ingrate shifter, grandson of the aged shifter, has done to the timeline of you and Hector De Silva. Aye?"

I nodded, gulping. "Umm…yes. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I queried meekly. I couldn't help it. The woman was scary.

"I am known as many, none are relevant to you, shifter girl," replied the Goddess – for Goddess I was sure she was. "You may call me Pasebakhaenniut, or Pase, if you must. Pasebakhaenniut means "the star that appears in the city," if you are wondering."

"Er… Nice name," I said. I was _that_ nervous. "W-What's Tahemet mean?"

"Queenie," replied Pase with the tiniest of smiles and an affectionate pat on the raven's head.

"You do not need to fear me, shifter girl," Pase continued in that same toneless voice. "In reality, I will assist in your quest by arranging a means for Tahemet to accompany you."

"Really? Because you're some time goddess or something and Paul's screwed up time?" I asked, feeling a bit less edgy.

"You could say that," answered Pase with another little smirk. The rest of her face remained as blank and emotionless as a model on too much Botox. She held her right arm out to the right and the raven – Tahemet – alighted on her wrist. The bird leaned over Pase's hand and took the rose clasped in it in her beak. She then took off in one powerful beat of wings and plopped the rose in front of me. 

"As long as you are outside of your own time, carry that rose with you," stated Pase.

I picked up the flower – careful not to prick myself on any thorns – and looked over the beautiful scarlet petals.

"Prick the finger of thy love's foe, and thou shall have good fortune. Rest thy fair rose upon thine heart's desire's grave as well, and thy good fortune shall be far greater," recited Pase, shutting those freaky gold eyes. She opened them again and added, "Fare thee well, Susannah Simon. _Go, Tahemet!_"

And then she had vanished in a swirl of sakura petals, and I was rushing through darkness with strips of light passing by. This time – cawing all the way – Tahemet flew nearby. 

And then suddenly…_we arrived_. The darkness ended abruptly – sending me flying onto the grass. I picked myself up – it was hard in so many layers – and dusted off my skirts. I tucked the rose – which I'd held firmly in my hands in the "Timeout Tunnel," which is what I called the strange dark land I'd been in outside of time – in the ribbon wrapped atop my bonnet. 

It was sweltering and the raven's insistent screeching didn't improve my growing rotten mood. What was even worse was Paul Slater was sitting in the wagon going by being pulled by two horses. He was chatting with three girls in bonnets and frilly dresses. One was definitely Maria De Silva – soon-to-be Mrs. Diego after she had Felix Diego off Jesse. The others I didn't know, but one was a redhead and the other a blonde. Redhead was giggling at something Paul had said as I dived behind a bush to keep from being spotted. The last I could hear of them – beside hoof beats – was Blondie saying in a heavy southern accent, "Oh, Mr. Slater, you are _such_ a tease."

_Oh, Mr. Slater, for getting us in this mess, if Jesse doesn't beat you to a bloody pulp later than I will._

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this took awhile. Don't forget to review though… ^_^ Bye!


	8. Californian Summer, 1850

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*that's depressing*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To someone:** Thanks so much! ^__^

**To Clavel:** You're welcome to kick Paul. *grins* As for Jesse, he'll appear soon. I love him, but he sure hasn't had much screen time in this fanfic, no? Anyway, thanks for the review!

**To BloodyRayne:** Will do. ^_- Thanks for reviewing.

**To Lizzie9:** I'm glad you like this fanfic. I like yours as well. ^__^

**Chapter 7: Californian Summer, 1850**

****

"Caw!" yelled Tahemet.

"_Shut it_," I snapped over my shoulder at the raven perched on a tree branch. I was sitting beneath that very tree, mulling over my situation. 

Or atleast I would've been if that damn bird would stop squawking.

Letting out one last screech, Tahemet ruffled her dark feathers and wrapped one wing over her face. Soon, she was definitely asleep. I wish I could've just fallen asleep and forgotten my troubles, but no such luck.

Sighing, I stared at the path downhill where Paul and the ladies had gone past just half an hour before. Atleast I thought it was a half hour. It was hard to tell being watch-less and all.

_Where should I start?_ I wondered. I continued to stare out at my surroundings until I noticed something I recognized. The Mission! It was nestled down there looking newer. Its dome glinted in the sun, momentarily blinding me. So if the Mission was right over there that meant…I was about two miles from what would later be my home, but now was a sort of hotel. 

I dragged myself to my feet – brushing sweat out of my eyes – and started down the hill to the road. The skirts were heavy and clung to my legs. I can't believe girls had to wear this much and more every single day. I would've be the one to change the fashion. Just think of what it would feel like to wear this…EVERY DAY! Ick. I'll pass.

************************************************************************

One mile later and it was a relief to see a wagon coming up behind me on the road. "You there! Miss!" called a male voice as the driver of the wagon slowed the horses. The carriage came up beside me, and a guy a few years my senior leaned out the window. "What is such a fair beauty wandering all by yourself, madam?" he asked.

"I'm going to the boarding house up the road," I answered, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Why would you-" began the man before he was cut off by a "Hush, Gabriel" from a woman. She'd been sitting beside him the whole time but in complete shadow. 

Now she bent towards the man and the window and said to me, "Do not pay a mind to my fiancé, madam. Please step inside our carriage. It's much too humid out in the blazing heat."

"If it's-" I began.

"Oh, of course it's fine," said the woman. She was atleast my age – if not older than me – with big green eyes – kind of like mine actually – and wavy red curls swept up in a bun. She smiled at me as her fiancé helped me get inside the wagon. I climbed in across from them and said, "I'm Susannah Simon."

"A Simon? Really?" queried the man, sitting beside his future bride. "My name's Gabriel Simon and this is Miss Angelina Torque. Soon to be Mrs. Simon of course," he added with a grin. "Do you suppose you and I are related?"

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug. Could these people be my ancestors? In that case, why are they in California? One way to find out… "Where are you all from?"

"Ah. We're from Boston," replied Angelina. "You don't look like you're from around here either."

"Brooklyn," I said. It was only a half lie. I had lived in Brooklyn most of my life anyway, but I bet they'd wonder where I lived if I told them I lived in Carmel.

"Ah. We're here to see my lord's parents. The wedding shall be here in a month you see," Angelina answered. "Why are you in Carmel-by-the-Sea, Miss Simon?"

"Just traveling," I lied. I knew after I said it that was probably not what ladies normally did around that time.

"All alone?" asked Gabriel.

I nodded. Traveling alone definitely wasn't common then.

************************************************************************

"Are you certain you'll be all right here, Miss Simon?" Angelina queried as Gabriel helped me down from the carriage. We'd arrived right in front of my future home. It looked pretty much the same, but newer and not so homey.

"Yes," I replied. "Thanks again for the ride."

"It was no trouble," said Gabriel, climbing back into the wagon.

"Miss Simon?" called Angelina as I turned to go inside the building.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard about the ball at the Henderson's manor this evening?"

"No," I answered.

"Ah. Well, it sounds like it could be enjoyable and all, so would you like to come with us? We can come get you in our carriage at dusk," Angelina said.

"Well," I began. Then it occurred to me Jesse could be there, so I said, "I guess that would be all right."

"Splendid. We'll be around to get you at dusk," said Angelina as the carriage horses began to trot away with the wagon behind it.

"Good day, Miss Simon!" called Gabriel.

I watched them go out of sight before turning towards the boarding house.

There was a boy peering curiously at me from the porch. I would've thought him pretty ordinary for the period of time with his messy brown hair, tanned skin, white shirt, red vest, and tan slacks, except, well, he was definitely dead.

Ever have one of those moments where you feel like screaming? Yeah, well, I could've screamed right there. _Even one hundred and fifty years in the past I had to take care of ghosts? _Sometimes I hate being me… But then Jesse makes it all worthwhile.

"Hey, kid!" I called out to him.

He looked pleased that I could see him. He smiled at me and questioned, "You a mediator then?" He had a slight Spanish accent. It was kind of like how Jesse speaks when he says "_querida_" or "_Nombre de Dios_."

"Yep," I replied, stepping towards him. He sat down on the steps leading up to the porch, and I plopped down beside him. My skirts covered my feet completely from view as I straightened them out. "What's your name?"

"Antonio Owen Perry," replied the kid. "Call me Owen."

It didn't surprise me in the least that another Spanish speaking Californian from a century and a half ago had a mostly English name. After all, Jesse's real first name was Hector of all things. Can you imagine? _Hector!_

"I'm Suze. Why don't you tell me why you're here," I said.

"Can you give this to Nita?" asked Owen, holding out a gold chain with a little round disk as a pendant. "I took it off my body, so it's the real thing," he added as I took the necklace and examined it. The pendant was gold with a cross surrounded by roses etched in it. On the back was written the name _Juanita Rosita De Silva_ and one date: _March 18th, 1834_. The words _Dios protege_ were written underneath.

"A De Silva?" I muttered.

"Yes," answered Owen. "She let me borrow this to remember her, and I just have to give it back. I promised her I would."

"To remember her?" I queried.

"I was moving to a ranch in Mexico with my family. But we were attacked by _banditos_ on the way.

"Oh. What does this mean?" I asked, pointing to _Dios protege_.

"God protect," replied Owen. "Will you give it to her?"

"Sure, just answer one question."

"All right."

"Does Nita have a relative named Hector or Jesse?" I asked, slipping the necklace around my neck and tucking it under my clothes.

"Yes. That's her older brother. Her _hermano mayor_, as she calls him."

I stood up and said, "I'll give this to her as soon as I can."

"_Gracias_, Suze," said Owen. He stood up and grinned before dematerializing.

I walked inside the boarding house and gazed around. There was a big desk on the right of the foyer where a man with a huge dark mustache, slick black hair, and an embroidered coffee-colored suit sat reprimanding a teenager. The teen was probably a year younger than me with the same black hair as the man and the beginning fuzz of a mustache. They'd been verbally sparring in Spanish as I came near them, but now they looked up.

"_Buenos días_, _senorita_," said the boy with an elegant bow. "_Me llamo Manuel De Pero_."

"Umm… Hello. I'm Susannah Simon," I introduced myself. "I was wondering if a Hector De Silva was staying here."

"Yes,_ Senorita Simon_," said the man, smiling at me from behind the desk. "He arrived this afternoon. He's not in at the moment though."

"Ah. Thank you. I'll be going then."

"Must you leave so soon, _senorita_?" purred Manuel.

Argh. Just what I need. A Spanish eighteenth century version of Paul…not. _AHH!!_

"Yes. I do," I said stonily before walking out the door. 

Now where could I go? The party wasn't until nightfall, and it was far from that. The sun was too high in the sky. I sighed and glanced at the road, looking for some clue as to what I should do next.

My clue came in the form of a Spanish woman with long braids gathered on top of her head in a swirling bun. She stepped out of the hotel with five girls following her. They all looked quite alike except the two youngest girls had two long braids flapping in the wind, while another had one braid and the older two had their hair down. The oldest girl – it was obvious which one she was by her tall, lanky body and dark knowing eyes – was calling to the smallest girl who was peering up at a bird sitting in a tree. The bird – on closer inspection from me – was definitely Tahemet.

"_Prisa_, Carmen!" yelled the oldest girl. She had on several layers of dark petticoats under a red gown with black lacey frills. 

"I'm coming!" called back the little girl, hurrying towards her sibling. She tugged on the hand of the woman with the upswept hair and asked, "_Mami_, where's Jesse and _Papi_?"

"They're probably down by the ocean," replied the woman in a thick Spanish accent, smiling at her youngest daughter. "They'll be back for the gathering soon enough, Carmen."

I knew then why I'd stopped to watch them. They were unquestionably Jesse's mother and five sisters.

They all looked so much like Jesse! 

His mother's locks were the same dark color as his, as was the hair of Jesse's two oldest sisters. The younger three had dark brown hair and all six of them had the same inky eyes. Just as the letters I'd read from Jesse to Maria had said, the girls seemed to be between the ages of six and sixteen.

The wedding had to be coming up then for them all to be here and not at their ranch. But when was it then? And – more importantly – how long would I have to stay here in this land of frilly dresses and no jeans?

************************************************************************

A/N:  Hopefully my two years of Spanish at school and my Spanish-English dictionary paid off. ^__^ I also did some research to figure out what I wanted to call Jesse's sisters. So far we've seen them all, but we only know the names of two: the oldest, Juanita (aka "Nita"), and the youngest, Carmen. 

A/N 2: Some of the dialogue of this chapter is supposed to say yes in Spanish, but every time I uploaded it, the accented "i" would disappear, so I changed it to yes in English for now.

A/N 3: Next chapter expect to see Señor Jesse De Silva himself in his natural 1850 environment. And remember: REVIEW! ^__^ Adiós.


	9. A Dance with You

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To Clavel:** So taking Spanish for the last 2 ½ years _has _paid off! Good. I'm glad. ^__^ Too bad no matter what I do I can't seem to completely translate that quote from your sister you put in your review…

Oh well. Thanks again!

**To xPERSONx:** Thanks for the review! No matter how short it is it's still appreciated! ^_-

**Chapter 8: A Dance with You**

****

After watching the De Silva family for a while, I'd decided to walk around Carmel in search of Jesse to no avail.

So now, it was a little past nightfall, and here I was stepping off Gabriel and Angelina's carriage and staring at the biggest freakin' house I'd ever seen. I'm serious. It was like the granddaddy of all manors with its stone molding, marble steps leading way up to a veranda with tall white pillars holding up the part of the roof of the mansion that stuck out over the porch. The manor behind it was three stories of pale gray stone with two big double doors leading inside. 

We walked up the steps and through the doors to a foyer all three stories high with a huge crystal chandelier. The little clear diamond-shaped gems that hung from it were winking in the light coming from the candles lit on it. I have absolutely no clue how they lit the candles way up there – maybe they pulled it carefully down – but the chandelier was gorgeous.

The whole foyer was gorgeous for that matter. It was green and gold with a glinting marble floor that led to five paths. Two were shut via heavy oak doors on the right and left walls, while the three others were on the walls right in front of us. Two of the paths on that wall were staircases leading up in a curve with the last path in between. The final path was a set of double doors opened wide with a mini pillar with a statue on it on either side.

My mouth had to be gapping as we went through the last path and into a banquet hall. I had managed to clean up my disheveled appearance from the heat and bad landing out of the "Timeout Tunnel" – yet I still managed to feel unclean surrounded by so much finery. Every woman in the tall room was bejeweled in some way or another. They were all in hoop skirts and frills, and the men were dressed in various colored suits – some with embroidery. The ceiling was painted to look like a sunset and the walls were a pale gold.

A quick glance of the room and I caught a glimpse of a dark, trailing braid on a tan head. I knew instantly it was one of Jesse's sisters – the third oldest with the one braid. She was slender in a pale pink gown with puffy magenta skirts. She was tugging on the upper arm of the youngest De Silva girl – Carmen. 

"Come on, Carmen. Mama told you to stay with me," I heard the older sister hiss at Carmen.

"But I wanna tell Jesse something!" protested Carmen, digging the heels of her little black shoes into the floor. "_Felly!_ _Felicidad!_"

Felicidad turned to her sister and fiercely whispered, "_Silencio, Carmen!_ You'll-"

"_Nombre de Dios_, what is causing such difficulty between two of my _hermanitas_?" said a familiar, amused voice from behind the feuding siblings. And there was my Jesse – yes, you heard right. **_MY_** Jesse – with his arms crossed and a smirk on his well known face. 

And, Gods, he looked _good_. He was just how he'd appeared in my dream. I studied my surroundings harder at that realization and comprehended something important. This was the exact place where my dream had taken place… In other words, I'd bet anything Jesse would dance with me sometime that night! **_WOOHOO!_**

My eyes widened as something else occurred to me. _Paul_ was here somewhere! In my dream he'd been in a corner chatting with some girls when Jesse asked me to dance, so he couldn't be too far off. I just couldn't let him see me. 

So I scanned the crowd again and spotted him with Maria on the far right of the dance floor. Sighing in relief, I turned back to the three De Silva siblings. 

"Jesse, I saw another one!" Carmen was telling Jesse. Felicidad was looking on with a fed-up expression on her face before she slipped off towards a young brown-haired boy her age. As I was glancing at where she'd gone, I noticed the second oldest sister dancing with a man in navy attire. 

"You're certain?" Jesse replied to Carmen.

"Of course!" Carmen insisted. "It was a _fantasma_. 'Just like in the stories _Abuela_ told us!"

_Fantasma_? I don't know Spanish, but that sounded awfully like the English word phantom. Was Jesse's youngest sister a mediator?

"What did it look like?" Jesse asked.

"Señor De Marea. It was Señor De Marea!" said Carmen with a frightened glint in her young brown eyes. I knew then. She definitely had seen a ghost. And not a very nice one at that. It had scared the child half to death.

"Shhh, it's okay, Carmen," Jesse said soothingly. He bent down and hugged Carmen protectively then – just like I wished he'd do to me. With a heavy sigh, I sat down in a chair at the edge of the dance floor. 

With Carmen's hand in his, Jesse led her over to the refreshment table and poured her a little crystal cup of juice out of a big bowl. Carmen then nodded and went over by her mother, who was sitting with Jesse's dad and some other adults. Jesse's mom scooped Carmen onto her lap, where the six-year-old joyfully slipped her drink.

Jesse – after making sure his sis was all right – went over and began chatting with some guy in a green suit embroidered in silver. 

This was it. I knew it just as effortlessly as one knows their own name. The dream had become a reality for me.

Jesse glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and excused himself from the conversation with the green-wearing guy. He strolled over to me and – just like in my dream – said, "_Buenos noches, senorita_."

"Oh, hello," I said, my heart laboriously thumping in my chest.

"My name is Hector De Silva," introduced Jesse with a gentle smile.

"Susannah Simon," I said. It was amazing I wasn't a pile of goop on the floor at his feet.

He nodded and held out one hand towards me. "May I have this dance, _Senorita Simon_?" he asked.

I am Suze, the great puddle of goop. Somehow though, I replied, "Of course," and took his outstretched hand with my gloved one. I stood up, and he led me towards one side of the dance floor. The dance wasn't terribly slow, and by a few beats he had spun me around once and my heart had pretty much died and gone to heaven – I was _that_ happy. Here I was in a fairytale princess dress with the epiphany of male decency, dancing to an almost-slow dance.

To make conversation that I could atleast contribute to, I asked, "Isn't that one of your sisters, Je – er – Mr. De Silva?" I already knew the answer, but I knew he would jump at that topic.

Jesse immediately turned towards where I was looking and smiled. "Yes. That is Juanita, or 'Nita, as we call her," he stated. "I have four other younger sisters as well." He looked around and pointed to Carmen. "That's Carmen and over there-" here he pointed towards the second eldest De Silva girl and the second youngest "-is Estefana, my second eldest _hermanita_, and Dolores, my second youngest." He spotted Felicidad still dancing with the boy and introduced her as well.

"Do you have any siblings, _Senorita Simon_?" Jesse queried.

"Me?" I should've known he'd ask that. "I have three stepbrothers. Jake, Brad, and David," I finally answered.

"Ah. And how are these three stepbrothers?" asked Jesse, spinning me around again.

"Well," I began, pondering my answer. "Brad gets on my nerves. He's the same age as me you see. Jake is the oldest and tends to just sleep. I like David the best though. He's a smart little kid."

"Get on your nerves?"

"It means he bothers me," I said without a second thought. It was just like how things had always been with Jesse. I tended to use modern jargon, and he wouldn't understand it and would ask what it means. Then later he'd use the lingo on me. It always sounds strange when he does though.

"Ah. I see," said Jesse. "And what about you? Where are you from, _Senorita Simon_?"

"Brooklyn," I lied. Once again, not a total lie, but a needed one.

The song ended then and several people filed off the dance floor. Jesse bowed and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you, _quer_ –" Bewildered, he blinked and finished, "_Senorita Simon_."

This Jesse had never met me – yet somehow he'd almost called me "_querida_." I was sure of that, and I didn't care why it had happened. My heart had done a cartwheel in heaven when the "_quer _– " had slipped from Jesse's lips.

I curtsied just like I could see some of the other girls doing as their male dance partners bowed. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. De Silva," I said, smirking. I couldn't help but smirk really.

Jesse and I sat on the edge of the dance floor and just, well, talked. And I realized something. He was a lot more open to talk alive than dead. He told me funny stories about his sisters – like how Juanita used to pretend to be a rodeo star by climbing up on the family cow at the De Silva Ranch. While on the cow, she would cradle her kitten, Dulce, who was scared-stiff of being up so high and would've bitten anyone else if they'd done that to her. While the kitten's name was Dulce, which Jesse explained means "sweet" or "gentle," his dad called the kitten Agridulce, or bittersweet, for Dulce's awful, sometimes skittish, sometimes vicious, temperament.

It was hard to find a story that wouldn't sound odd to a guy from the 1800s who'd never eaten a burger or a slice of pizza and had never known girls who wore jeans – not dresses. But I eventually found one and told him about how Gina and I used to sell lemonade right in front of my house, while my dad would hover over us like a tall bodyguard. Jesse seemed to find my dad's behavior justifiable, but I flat out told him we were tough for ten-year-olds and could've taken care of ourselves. 

"You are a very strong-minded woman, _Senorita Simon_," Jesse said.

I smirked and said, "How else would I get what I want?"

Jesse smirked right back at me and, before he could respond verbally, Juanita had stepped up to us and stated, "Papa says it's time to leave, Jesse. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Juanita! Of course. I stood up and pulled the necklace out from under my clothes, slipped it over my head, and handed it to Juanita. 

"Oh!" Juanita gasped, examining the pendant. She traced her name with her thumbnail before looking up at me and asking, "Where did you get this?"

"Some boy told me to give it to you," I said with a grin. Now that I thought about it, Owen could've given the necklace to Carmen instead because she was a mediator and closer to Juanita, but he didn't… Why?

"Oh. _Gracias_,_ senorita_," said Juanita with a curtsy. She then pulled the chain over her head and looked down at the glinting metal for a moment. Afterwards, she glanced at Jesse and turned and walked away.

Jesse looked at me curiously for a moment and said, "I must take my leave, _Senorita Simon_. _Adiós_."

"Bye…" I said, waving feebly. After he was well out of earshot, I whispered, "…Jesse."

I remembered something Juanita had said then. "We have a busy day tomorrow." The wedding!!! I just knew it – just like I'd known about how the dream had become real life.

Jesse would be murdered tonight, and I would have to stop Paul before he stopped Diego from killing Jesse – if that makes sense. I stared out the window at the dark and sighed. 

This was going to be a long night.

************************************************************************

A/N: I have sworn to myself that I must finish the story I have to write for my Language Arts class during my Spring Break before I write chapter 9 of this, so, alas, I must postpone chapter 9 for atleast a few days. I suspect the next chapter will be on time anyway though, as the story shouldn't take too long. It's under the POV of my grandma's dog and… I won't say anymore. I'm stalling. Hehe. ^__^

A/N 2: REVIEW!!! ^___- _Adiós!_


	10. You, Me, & the Three People We Hate Most

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To Clavel: **Hmm… Double sense? I'll try to translate it again considering last time I did I tried using a translation website for help and my computer was in one of it's goofy stages – turns out we had to add more RAM to get it to stop acting screwed up – and it crashed. So I sort of got ticked off at it and didn't try again, but I will now. Promise. 

As for wanting Jesse as a brother, I'd like someone like him as a brother and Jesse himself as a boyfriend. *grins* Atleast you have a dog. All I have is some fish and my annoying hermanita. ^_^

Oh, I asked myself several times while writing chapter 8 why Jesse almost called Suze "_querida_," but my stubborn imagination was all "Work with it! Darn it! It'll make sense!" So I listened and eventually realized it was right and I can pull-off Jesse's slip-up. Hopefully my imagination and I are right, and the reason should be revealed soon… Technically I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be writing my Language Arts class story, but I can't stand to look at that again today. It's not bad, I just would rather work on this because: A) This has Jesse, B) This is more interesting, and C) _This has Jesse!_ Those are all the reasons a procrastinator such as myself needs to write something I like enjoy working on more.

_Whoa._ That was a long review response. I really must be procrastinating full force. ^__- Thanks for the review. (P.S. Now I'm done with the story for school so here I am with the new chapter!)

**To Alda Rethe:** Bliss is right! *laughs* 

It was sort of difficult to find info about the 1850s. My only sources were on the Internet, so I had to check things repeatedly to make sure all the facts were right. I did the most research on the clothing. I found a lot more info on women's fashions than men's really. Woman really did wear so many heavy layers. For the men I just used Jesse and Diego's descriptions in the actual Mediator Series as a guide. If you want I can give you my online fashion source. I've been thinking of writing an all-historical Mediator fanfic myself about Jesse's family – especially his mediator little sister Carmen. ^__-

As for the lessons in chapter 6, those _were_ fun to write. You're right about #1. *laughs* I based that one sorely on how I'm like in the morning. I'm something to beware that early. ^_^

Thanks so much for reviewing!

A/N: WOOHOO! I'm done with my 4-page story for my Language Arts class! As a result, here's chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: You, Me, & the Three People We Hate Most**

****

Gabriel and Angelina gave me a ride back to my house. It may not have been mine yet, but it was pretty much the same minus a Jacuzzi and other technological marvels of the twenty-first century, along with the porch and carport. I stood out on the front steps in the dark, listening to the crickets chirp in the musty air. It was cooler at night of course, but not by much.

I was helping Jesse get murdered. The thought was painful even though I knew it would be better this way.

A candle glow and some shouting caused me to leave the steps and look up into the room that would be mine in a century and a half. I could see and hear Jesse and Felix Diego fiercely arguing in Spanish. A sound of an approaching carriage made me look behind me sharply. Rushing out of the wagon were three policemen and Paul Slater.

"Up there, gentlemen!" yelled Paul, pointing up at my window. "They're going to kill each other!"

So, Paul thinks he can get the cops to stop Jesse's murder for him? Let's see him try.

"Gentlemen!" I hollered over the noise of the leader of the group of police officers shouting orders to his subordinates. 

"_Suze?_" Paul blurted out. 

"Please listen to me," I said, ignoring Paul and putting on my best polite little damsel air. "The men upstairs are just quarreling over a trifle. No need for the law to get involved."

"What trifle, maiden?" asked the head cop, eyeing Paul darkly as he tried to protest and then smiling down at me. He was a balding man with a thick brown mustache and kind, yet stern hazel eyes.

"T-They disagree on – er – what is to be done with a lame horse," I lied. Nice one, Suze… That's a horrible lie! _Who'd believe that?_

But the police officer must have because he said next, "Nothing seems amiss here then. Men get in fights all the time, right, ma'am?"

"_You're not even going to go up there and check on the men?_" demanded Paul. He really was getting riled up, and I _loved_ it! Never had I seen Paul Slater lose his cool. It was a gratifying sight to see.

I just needed a little more time…

…which is why I did what I did next. I screamed in as girly a way as I could. The police officers all looked around wildly, while Paul looked fit to kill. I made my face a picture of horror as I pointed up at Tahemet sitting in a tree looking down at us.

"What is it, ma'am?" asked the head cop.

"T-That bird!" I stammered. Just a little more time… "I-It's a raven! A sign of _death_!" I continued dramatically. I should win an Oscar for this.

All of the officers vowed to assist me and went to shoo the bird away. I looked up at the window to see Diego, standing alone. He left my room and in his place Jesse's newly created ghost appeared, looking bewildered.

My Jesse was dead and it _hurt_. It hurt worse than being thrown into holes in the earth. Worse than Jesse's exorcism. Worse than being threatened by my love's ex-girlfriend. Worse than my dad's death. 

I had helped murder the one person I cared about in a way I felt about no one else. 

I ran, ignoring Paul and the police officers. Darn it, I was crying again!

I fell to my knees just as Tahemet landed on the ground beside me. She looked up at me with dark, expectant eyes, and I asked, "Do I have to perform the ritual to get home?"

The bird shook her head and sprang into the night sky. She flapped her wings, creating a dark hole in the heavens where her feathers had beat forward. Tahemet then looked back at me and flew inside the opening. I took that as my clue and dived in after her. Pase wasn't the one waiting for me. 

"Well, you got what you wanted, Simon," hissed a male voice from behind me. "You're ancient cowboy is dead again thanks to you."

I turned around to face Paul and smirked. He was livid. A tall pissed off male teenager with curly brown hair. His fury was made obvious by the way his eyes glinted in the dark "Timeout Tunnel." 

"Hey, Paul," I said coolly.

"You ruined everything, you stupid girl," hissed another voice from behind Paul. Coming towards us was none other than Maria De Silva Diego. 

And coming up behind her was her husband, the slave-runner Felix Diego. Oh _joy_. It's a bloody reunion outside of time. "Hi, guys!" I said weakly, backing away from them. Three against one. No fair.

Maria was still in a hoop skirt with the big ruby hanging from a chain around her neck. Around her fingers were the same many rings – one of which had cut my gums the first time we'd met. Her glossy curls were shining in the strips of multi-colored light on the dark edges of the tunnel.

Diego was at her side by then – a dark figure with a mustache and goatee. He had on his usual puffy-sleeved white shirt, black pants lined in a silver design, and his cowboy hat with silver patterns on it as well.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Maria, Suze," said Paul with a casual gesture with his hand – palm-up and forward.

"You brought them back from the Shadowland?" I asked Paul, balling my fists.

"Not before striking a deal of course," said Paul.

I turned to Maria and Diego. "You guys do realize Paul was going to have the police arrest you guys for attempted-murder," I pointed out. "Wouldn't that look bad on your reputations?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, and Diego commanded, "Is the girl telling the truth, Slater?"

"No, of course not," said Paul. "The police would have just broken the fight up. Then Jesse would've been blamed for the whole fight – resulting in Maria's father allowing you and her to marry, and Jesse to be pushed aside."

"You had best not be lying, Slater," hissed Diego.

So my plan on causing a rift in which the partners in crime had backfired. I had other options, right? Er… I'll get back to you on that.

Paul made his way towards me then, as I backed farther away. "A little help please! Pase? Tahemet!" I called out. No answer. Oh well. I can take these guys… I think.

"Paul, let's be reasonable," I said. "You're a bastard, so I have the right to stop any of your plans. Got it?"

"When will you understand that you're going to be mine – not the cowboy's – one way or another, Suze?" inquired Paul. "If that means I have do so by force, so be it."

"Use any force on her whatsoever and you will have much worse than a few broken noses and cuts, Slater," warned my well-known Latino Lovely. 

My head whipped to my left to see Jesse De Silva as good-looking and as ticked at Paul Slater as ever. His arms were crossed and he was scowling at Paul as if one wrong move would mean certain, painful death. The scar across his eyebrow was glowing, and his eyes were glinting dangerously. I wanted so badly to touch those crisp, dark locks of his, but I stood still, drinking in every detail of him.

"_Hector_," Maria snarled.

Jesse eyed her indifferently – though I could tell she'd be next if both Paul and her did something any further out of line. Then Jesse turned to me and asked, " Are you all right, Susannah?"

I felt like saying, "Now I am," but instead I said, "I'm fine."

But I really wasn't. I still felt like I'd murdered him, and I didn't think I'd ever be fine again.

Jesse cocked one eyebrow in disbelief and turned back to Paul. "Move away from Susannah, Slater," he ordered.

Paul smirked and riposted, "What's the dead cowboy gonna do if I don't? Are you going to punch me again, Mr. De Silva? I'm alive. You're not. What do you think you have that I don't?"

I spoke up then. "He has a heart. You don't."

Paul laughed and asked, "You'll gain nothing out a relationship with this guy, Suze. _He's dead, remember_?"

"And you're point is?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

Paul gave me an expression of complete disgust before controlling himself and saying in a too calm voice, "You really are something, Simon. You could date a presentable, rich fellow-shifter, _and instead you pick this dead cowboy movie **reject**_?" The last word was pretty much screamed.

But I turned towards Jesse and said, meeting his inky gaze, "Yes. I'd rather pick anyone than you, but Jesse most of all."

"_Susannah_," whispered Jesse.

"I'll admit Paul is rather a _bastardo_, girl, but what does my cousin have that's better, hmm?" asked Maria. "None of this good heart nonsense now."

I smirked and said, "It has nothing to do with being alive, more compatible than anything else."

I'd almost said the L word, but went for the compatible bit instead, which wasn't a total lie either. Jesse and I are a good match.

But if I'm going to say the L word, it'll be in private. 

Jesse was looking at me so intently it was making me squirm. I turned away – trying to ignore the feelings that were fluttering in my chest at knowing he was still looking at me – and said, "So what's it gonna be, guys? To leave or to not to leave?"

"We have some unfinished business to attend to, girl," snapped Diego, glaring at Jesse and I.

"If that's the way you guys want it…" I said with a smirk. Three against two sounded a lot better than three against one.

I glanced at Jesse who nodded and dived at Paul. My grin widened and I went for Maria. Diego immediately went to his wife's rescue…only to be tripped by Jesse.

And the sequel to the fight between Jesse and me and Maria and Diego begins with the addition of Paul.

************************************************************************

A/N: And so Jesse's back! Yay! But how did he get in the tunnel…? Stay tuned to find out! 

……..

And I get corny again. Oh well. Remember to review! Bye!


	11. Keeping With Tradition

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.)

**To Clavel:** Here's the update! ^__^ Thanks for the review!

**To Alda Rethe:** If I weren't so lazy I would've used my library (it's the second largest in my state) as a source and looked for some good books about 1850 California. But I figured it would just be faster to use the web considering I have high speed Internet. 

Anyway, nope, this story isn't over yet… My goal is to get Jesse a body of his own. 

Also, I'm really considering doing a story about Jesse's sister Carmen, which would mean even more research on what little six-year-old girls commonly did growing up in the 1850s on a ranch in California.

Thanks again for reviewing! ^__^

A/N: It's chapter ten already? Wow. How time flies. This chapter is dedicated to ever person who ever has or will review this story! ^__-

**Chapter 10: Keeping With Tradition**

****

Diego went flying right onto his face where he groaned. He spun around and grabbed at one of my petticoats, which ripped with a resounding tearing noise. I kicked him in the jaw while holding Maria's arms behind her back at a painful angle.

Jesse was doing great with Paul too. At the moment, he was punching the other guy in the gut. Paul curled up – not without kicking Jesse in the shin though. The thing about ghosts that have been around for a long time is they're more experienced, and, as such, Jesse ignored the false pain. No body. No real pain.

Maria was trying to claw me with her nails so I would let her go to little avail. What got me to release her was Diego grabbing my neck. I let out a noise between a gasp and a gag and kicked Diego right between the legs. He grunted but still increased his hold around my neck.

A lot of things happened next. First, Jesse – noticing what was going on – punched Paul so he went flying into Diego – who promptly let me go and landed in a heap on the ground with Paul. Maria then grabbed Jesse's ankles while I was sputtering for breath. Jesse was sent down and wrestled for the upper hand against Maria, while they both swore – you could so tell they were swears – in Spanish.

Paul then grabbed both my wrists from behind me and whispered in my ear, "Come on, Suze. Let's leave these guys here."

"So you are double-crossing them!" I hissed, trying to free my hands.

"_Slater!_" hollered Jesse. I could see him with Maria in a headlock, and Diego coming up behind him.

"Jesse!" I yelled. "Behind you!"

Jesse shoved Maria away from him… Just in time to get punched in the nose by Diego. Blood gushing from his nose, Jesse cursed and slugged Diego in the stomach. With both Diegos down, Jesse advanced towards Paul and me. He looked good even all bloodied up and murderous. 

"Let go of Susannah, Slater," Jesse growled.

"No can do, cowboy," said Paul, dragging me backwards. "You see, I'm going to take Suze and leave you and your other nineteenth century buddies here where you all can rot for eternity in a place with no time."

Maria hauled herself to her feet. She was bleeding pretty badly from a cut above her hairline, and she was scowling vehemently at Paul.  "**_Traidor!_**" she accused in Spanish. It sounded too much like the English word "Traitor" to be a coincidence. "_Just try and leave us here, Paul Slater, and we will find you and kill you for your treachery! No one betrays a De Silva!_"

Diego was on his feet too now. He looked ready to kill more so than his wife. He had a heel print on his forehead from when I kicked him. He roared several things in Spanish at Paul.

"Not very popular, huh, Paul?" I asked mockingly.

"I don't need them now that I have you," he replied.

I snorted and kicked his legs. As a result, he pulled back his hands and I broke free. I rushed over to Jesse who glanced at me. Most of his attention – and mine – were on Maria and Diego, who were advancing towards Paul.

Maria giggled and watched with glee as her husband exchanged punches and kicks with Paul. I turned away then and said to Jesse, "Ready to go?"

Jesse smiled at me and asked, "Are we going to leave them like this?"

"It'll be good for Paul," I said.

"A lesson?" Jesse queried with a smirk.

"Yeah," I said. I stepped out farther away from the quarreling trio. I could hear Jesse following me as I called out, "Pase! Tahemet! How can we go home?"

Pase appeared then with a flurry of pink petals. Tahemet, squawking as usual, rested on her shoulder. Pase tossed a piece of her white, ankle-length tresses over her shoulder and eyed me with those creepy golden, pupil-less eyes of hers. "The rose, Susannah. Use the rose," she said more gently than ever before. 

"Oh!" I said and took off my bonnet. It had slid down so it had been dangling behind me from its ribbon during the fight. I removed the rose from the top of the hat and snuck over by Paul. Jesse was peering worriedly at me, and he looked even more puzzled when I bent over the wrestling pair of Paul and Diego – who were so absorbed in kicking the crap out of each other they didn't notice me – and pricked Paul's finger with a thorn of the rose. 

I came back over by Jesse, Pase, and Tahemet, and Jesse asked, "What was that for?"

"'Dunno," I admitted. "But I know it has something to do with this riddle Pase told me."

"Precisely," said Pase with a small smile. "Prick the finger of thy love's foe, and thou shall have good fortune. Rest thy fair rose upon thine heart's desire's grave as well, and thy good fortune shall be far greater," she recited.

"So I just have to rest this on Jesse's grave?" I asked.

"Yes. Then something special will occur," Pase explained. "Now you must go."

Jesse and I nodded and watched as an opening appeared in the darkness. We crawled into it – Jesse first. Then me – and were sent flying in a tunnel that looked exactly the same as the one we'd just left…minus Diego, Paul, and Maria.

************************************************************************

We both were thrown out of the tunnel a few minutes later. The landing was more violent then last time, but not unwanted. I mean, I landed on top of Jesse with my face pressed in his chest. That has to be worth something. I certainly enjoyed it.

Soon I had to get up because Father Dom was yelling, "Susannah! Jesse! _Are you both all right?_"

So I sat up and Jesse said, "I'm fine. How are you, Susannah?"

"I've been better, but I'll live," I said. "What I wanna know is: how did you get in the tunnel?"

"When you fixed the past, he appeared in the church," Father Dominic explained. "I told him what was happening and we both agreed it would be a good idea to make sure Paul didn't try anything by sending him after you."

Good thing too. Three against one is not my thing – no matter how tough I think I am. I was so tired. This going back in time thing wasn't fun. 

Not to mention looking at Jesse stung. He should be calling me "_Traidor!_"  Or better yet, whatever murderer is in Spanish.

I stood up and said, "I'm beat."

"I suspected as much," said Father Dom. "Why don't you change before you go though?"

"Alright," I muttered wearily. I dragged my clothes from where I'd placed them in a pew before I'd left and went into the bathroom to change out of the "fairytale princess dress."

It felt so good to be in my black turtleneck sweater and matching, woven skirt. My black, knee-high boots were great to see as well. I stepped back into the church to see Father Dom and Jesse getting rid of the remains of the circle with the eye.

I decided it would be better to put the rose on Jesse's grave tomorrow. I was just too tired. "I'm going!" I called out.

"I'll escort you home, Susannah!" Jesse replied, saying good-bye to Father Dom.

"Good-bye, Susannah," said Father D. I nodded and left.

Grabbing my bike in front, I waited for Jesse. He dematerialized at my side in a few moments, scaring the living daylights out of me. 

"What's wrong, _querida_?" asked Jesse after we started for home.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Susannah."

"Fine, fine. I am!" I yelled. I abruptly stopped pedaling and twisted around towards him. "You shouldn't want to even be near me!"

Jesse blinked at me confusedly before asking, "What? Why?"

"_Argh. Because I helped kill you!_" I shouted.

Jesse stepped back at that and said, "But wasn't that the purpose of you going back in time? To stop Slater from stopping Diego from murdering me?"

"It was, _but it still felt wrong!_" I yelled. I was practically bawling by then. Too little sleep. Too much I'd seen in one night.

"Shhh, it's okay," Jesse said. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed my head into his chest with his hand.

I let out a bark of laughter and said tiredly, "You said the same thing to Carmen when she saw a ghost!"

Jesse looked down at me intently. "She _was_ a mediator as well, but my grandmother always called her a spirit shaman, so we did as well," he said. "_Nombre de Dios_, you were the girl that I danced with the day I died."

"Uh huh," I muttered into his chest.

"Susannah, you have to know something," he said. His voice called for me to meet his gaze. I complied and felt my breath catch as he said, "I may have regretted dying at first because I didn't understand why it had happened. But I never did once I realized what would've happened if I hadn't died. I would've been miserable and…"

"Jesse," I whispered. My blood was drumming in my ears so hard he probably could hear it.

"…I never would've met you, my _querida_," he continued. And then he leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

Had I been right in changing the past back? I didn't care anymore. What had happened had happened, and I couldn't change things anymore…neither could Paul for that matter. He'd said it himself, "…a shifter can use it only once in their entire lifetime to prevent someone's death. _But only once_."

I met Jesse's lips midway in that slit-second when he began to lean down. We sat there on my bike kissing until I was breathless. Then we made our way home in a companionable silence.

************************************************************************

We crept back into the house and up the stairs. Jesse plopped down on the window seat as I shut the door behind me. I went to sit down with him, but he stood up and pushed me towards my bed.

"You need to sleep, Susannah," he insisted.

I turned to him and pleaded, "But I just got you back."

"I'll be sitting right over there when you wake up. I promise, _querida_," Jesse said, nodding towards the window seat.

That reminded me of something. "Why did you almost call me _querida_ when we met back in your time?" I asked. I took off my boots and yawned. Then, I slipped into bed and stayed sitting up, waiting for his answer.

Jesse went over and sat on the seat, so he was now outlined in moonlight. "It is a tradition my great-grandfather started," he paused there and looked at a random spot on my wall.

"Why are you so uncomfortable all of a sudden?" I asked, chuckling. "What was the tradition?"

Sighing, Jesse said, "When a male De Silva heir finds someone he, well, finds suitable, he's supposed to call the girl _querida_. I almost said it on accident that day, but it felt…"

"Right?" I offered.

"Yes," Jesse said, nodding. "It felt right." He turned to me and said, "At first I called you that just because you were the first girl I'd met since dying, but then it really gained its true meaning."

"Jesse…" I whispered.

"Good night, _querida_," Jesse said.

I smiled. "'Night, Jesse." I turned over and fell asleep, knowing Jesse would keep _this_ promise. 

And of course, he did. The next morning he was the first thing I heard as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, _querida_."

That one little foreign word made me happier than anything he'd said before. It meant he loved me even if that's not what he'd intended it to symbolize at first.

************************************************************************

A/N: This story isn't over yet, but I think the end _is_ near. I'll be tying up all the loose ends like the significance of Pase's like poem-thingy and what Angelina and Gabriel have to do with Suze… But then again, maybe not. I never plan too far ahead. ^__^

A/N 2: Remember to review! ^__^ Bye!


	12. The Rebirth of Her World

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Alda Rethe: **Er… I almost forgot about Eve. She'll be back though. And now that Jesse's back he can help Suze deal with her… ^_- 

I've already posted the story about Carmen, Jesse, and the rest of the De Silvas. It's called "Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls." It should be my next big project. ^__^ Thank you for reviewing once again!

**To missixty:** Jesse's my favorite Mediator character as well. ^_- Thanks for the review.

**To Arda Silverlace: **Nah, I won't kill off Paul. I may beat him to a bloody pulp a few times, but I won't kill him. ^_^ 

I had fun creating Pase and Tahemet. The names are actual Egyptian names I came across in researching for another story. His sisters were fun to imagine as well. I'll be going into greater detail on how they interacted with Jesse and how they felt after his disappearance/death in my new fanfic "Confessions of the Five De Silva Girls." 

Anyhow, thanks so much for all the compliments and comments! ^__^

**To Clavel:** I'd really, really, _really_ prefer if you used different names. I get so attached to my characters you see. I'm so glad you asked, but please no. If I read your story I'm just going to compare them to my versions of them, and I'd really rather not do that. I don't know if the link will show up on ff.net, but here's a link to a site with hundreds of names to chose from and their origins (it's where I get most of my character names): 

h t t p: / /ww w. geo cities . c o m /edgarbook / names/ names1. h t m l

(Just take out the spaces I added so it would show up.) The names don't even have to be Spanish. I mean, look at Jesse's real name: Hector.

**Chapter 11: The Rebirth of Her World**

****

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah, Susie?"

"Did Dad's ancestors ever live in Boston?"

"Umm…Oh! Yeah. Ages ago, I think. Why?"

"No reason," I replied. I couldn't help but grin. So I did get my green eyes from Angelina and my last name from Gabriel. Oh, the things you learn when you travel back in time. Like info on your family.

"What was the purpose of that?" Jesse asked a few minutes later.

"I met some of the ancient Simons when I was in your time," I explained with a grin.

"Ancient?" Jesse repeated. "How old does that mean I am to you?"

"Ancient, but you look good for your age," I teased.

Jesse sighed. "_Susannah…_" he muttered, shaking his head and making me grin.

************************************************************************

The next day – to my disappointment – was a school day. It seemed like ages since I'd last been there. Okay, it was only two days, but still! It felt like an eternity.

I left my room with Jesse sitting on the window seat absorbed in reading _A Short History of Everything_ by Bill Bryson. I checked out how many pages it has, and there's five hundred and sixty! _What kind of short history is that?_

I have long given up on figuring out what Jesse sees in books like that. I mean, compare those books to me and you get nothing. Zip. Zero. Zilch. 

"Mom, I swear I didn't fall asleep in health class!"

"This note from your teacher says you did!"

"How would he know? He was yelling at Adam for making comments on Sister Ernestine's anatomy in between talking about puberty!"

"_Susie…_"

I so didn't fall asleep. I just was trying so hard to keep from laughing at Adam's jokes that I fell off my chair. Big deal.

AND WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT? Like they're exasperated with my behavior, I mean. Even CeeCee did it to me at lunch! 

I asked Jesse why he thought everyone – including him – was doing this, and he just looked at me with his scarred eyebrow raised. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered.

As I was tramping through my room in a huff, I noticed the rose sitting on my desk. I'd forgotten to bring it to the Mission. _Nice one, Suze. _You really are losing it. No wonder people keep looking at you strangely.

Now I had two choices:

1) Go back to school via a bike. (Distance: Two miles) (Pleasure Factor: Probably none)

2) Just stay at home with Jesse. (Distance: Zero miles) (Pleasure Factor: Priceless. I mean, one word – JESSE!)

That settled that. I'd go tomorrow. Maybe I shouldn't have put it off though. After all, then I would've been that much closer to getting my surprise.

************************************************************************

"Susannah, haven't you noticed something strange about the rose that woman gave you?" Jesse asked a little while later as I did my homework at my desk.

"Huh?" I mumbled, looking up from my math homework. Sure enough, Jesse was right. Not only was the rose sitting on the corner of the dresser still alive without roots or water, it wasn't red anymore. It was white. "What the heck?" I said – except I didn't say heck.

I picked it up and examined the flower's stem and petals. The thorns were gone, but how? And, for that matter, why? Just as strange was the tinkling, throbbing sensation the rose was giving off. It was like a current flowing through me. I dropped the rose like it was on fire and glanced at it. I caught sight of a hint of red and green out of the corner of my eyes. My feet. Spread across my ankle was a little tattoo-like imprint of a red rose – complete with two thick green leaves and thorns.

My eyes widened as I bent down to touch the mark. It was definitely a rose. But how'd it get there? I glanced at the rose. Its stem was white now too. It was like the more the color bled away, the more inked onto my skin. The rose at my ankle was definitely getting darker.

_What the heck was going on?_

"Susannah?" Jesse asked, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

That was when the rose started to disappear from the stem upwards. I snatched it up and said, "I'll be right back, Jesse." I ran out the door and was out of the house and with a bike faster than ever before.

I was at the Mission in record-breaking time and out into the graveyard. I knew I had to place the rose on Jesse's grave before it disappeared or something awful would happen. The strange feeling ran through my body as I set down the half-gone rose on the protruding stone ledge connecting Jesse's grave with the earth.

With a flash of light, the rose was gone.

I stared at the spot it had vanished for some time…just _waiting_.

And then I saw her. A short woman with fierce dark eyes and waist-length brown hair coming towards Jesse's grave. Her skin was tan and she looked weather-beaten from the creases on her forehead – right down past her frayed green gown – and down to her bare toes. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five in appearance despite her battered look, but her eyes said she was far older.

It was like meeting Pase and the gladiator-guy, but…different somehow. This woman was strong-minded, not aloof like the other two. She'd been a real person at one time.

She stopped walking on the opposite side of the grave and said, "Susannah Simon." It definitely wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway.

She glanced down over the grave at my feet – no. At the mark on my ankle. "Ah, so it did mark you as well," she whispered. Then she stuck out her bare right ankle from behind the gravestone and I could see the exact same rose pattern there.

"I was marked as the messenger," she continued. "You as the receiver."

She smiled then and said, "_Dios_! This solemn attitude doesn't suit me…or you for that matter." The way she had yelled "_Dios_" reminded me of Jesse and how he said "_Nombre de Dios_" so often. Come to think of it, she was a lot like Jesse.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked, smirking. "Makes sense though. You only noticed my more innocent form."

"Who-" I began. I wet my dry lips and tried again, "Who are you?"

"My name's Carmen. Carmen De Silva Fiero," replied the woman.

"**_Carmen?_**" I squeaked. She did look like the little girl, but taller and braid-less and with more chiseled features.

Pase _did _say something special would occur.

"Surprised? I am a mediator as well you know," Carmen said. "Although, I didn't know what to really call myself 'til I was as old and gray as my _Abuela_ was when she dubbed me a _spirit shaman_."

"How?" I gasped. I could barely talk I was so shocked.

"When I was twenty-five, I learned of the ability to save someone from dying, and, as such, I traveled back in time to save my brother's life. I was sure everything would be better if Felix Diego had not killed him," Carmen explained. 

"How'd you know Diego killed Jesse?" I croaked.

"William, a ghost I was helping at the time – and my future husband for that matter – saw Diego kill Jesse," Carmen replied.

"Oh," I muttered.

"So along the way back in time, I met Pase and Tahemet," Carmen continued. "Pase told me to be wary and decide by careful observation if I really should save Jesse." She looked at me meaningfully then. "She gave me a rose like the one you had and told me to look for another time-traveler like me. Then, she gave me your name. 'Said you would show me the answer to my questions."

She smiled ruefully. "You did. I saw what you were doing. _Why_ you were doing it actually, and I knew I couldn't take Jesse from you. You needed him more than my family. So I returned to Pase and told her what I'd seen. Pase made me a deal. She told me if after I died I'd give ya the message I'm gonna give ya, then she'd let me see Jesse one last time. After all, I was only six when he died, and, even though I was a mediator, I didn't see him that often after he died."

She sighed and said, "So here's the message: Now that thou hast greater fortune, thou may acquire thine heart's desire. Just prove thy love thrice over, and thy love shall receive the gift of life's touch."

She cleared her throat and said, "I don't see why Pase couldn't've given that message to ya herself, but I'm not complaining. After all, now I can see Jesse again."

"Carmen," I said, as she turned away.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…for not saving Jesse. I know how much he loved you guys," I said.  My voice was cracking after every word.

"Don't mention it," said Carmen. "I knew he was needed here more. Besides, soon he'll have a new life to live fully with you."

She winked and dematerialized as I tried to say something else.

"Now that thou hast greater fortune, thou may acquire thine heart's desire. Just prove thy love thrice over, and thy love shall receive the gift of life's touch."

Hmm, well, my heart's desire is…to be with Jesse for good. That would mean he would be alive again. So all I had to do was prove my love three times, right? How many times so far? Oh yea:

#1 – When I told him not to come to the exorcism at the Mission I was having for Heather. In the end, he rescued me by having Sleepy and Doc rescue me, so I guess that doesn't count… Besides, I wasn't totally in love with him yet. Atleast I hadn't admitted it to myself yet.

Real #1 – When I exorcised myself. (That has to count for something. I mean – as Jesse pointed out to me – I killed myself.)

#2 – When I took shifter lessons with Paul so he wouldn't exorcise Jesse. (I hate Paul, so this one is another definite.)

#3 – I've done a lot of over things with Jesse, but nothing really totally love proving. So there's no #3…_yet_.

But I do know something that's not life threatening – yet will definitely prove my love for the third – thrice – time.

Three little, powerful, _meaningful _words.

************************************************************************

A/N: Mwhahaha. Sorry I left you all with a bad cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. *laughs* But next chapter expect fluffy goodness.

A/N 2: REVIEW! ^__- 'Til next time, guys!


	13. Delayed Announcement

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Clavel:** Honestly, the cliffy was hard on me too. I mean, that meant I was going to have to edit it and post it before I could start on this chapter… But I still get to know what happens next sooner… Hehe. 

Anyway, I like the ancient part too. Doesn't Jesse look good for his age? *laughs* Thanks again!

**To Arda Silverlace:** Yep, I'm trying to tie in as many things between my two Mediator fanfics – like introducing William in "Confessions…" and stating he became Carmen's husband in "Timeout."

As for the "three-little-words reaction" from Jesse, you'll just have to see what he does… ^__^ Thanks for the review!

**To Dina:** Me? Depressing? *laughs* I see what you mean. I always guarantee a happy ending though because I love them myself. Besides, I can't let Jesse suffer for long. I care about him too much for that. ^__- Thanks for the feedback on how "moody" this story is!

**To BloodyRayne:** At first I was fine with the threat. Then, I remembered the little fact I work my butt off getting out these chapters as fast as possible. So consider your threat ignored. The chapter comes when it comes. I can't do anything to make the process go faster. *shrugs* I suppose it was a sort of compliment though. ^_- Thanks for the review anyway.

A/N: Happy April Fools Day, guys! *laughs* Think of this as your treat for the little holiday. ^__-

**Chapter 12: Delayed Announcement**

****

Carmen did say her husband was a ghost when he witnessed Jesse's murder…so there has to be a way to bring ghosts back to life! There just has to be!

I was running back to my bike when I saw him. _Paul Slater._ No, no, no, _no, NO!_

"This isn't a good time, Paul!" I yelled as I grabbed my bike and hopped on. 

"Going so soon, Suze?" Paul queried with a smirk.

I should've known something was wrong with him. He wasn't acting like such an arrogant jerk… No, he just looked pale and ready to kill with a cut above his eyebrow, a few drops of blood beneath his nose, and his brown hair all messed up. He grabbed my upper arm and yanked me off the bike before I could react.

"_Paul! What are you doing?_" I screeched. The grip on me was painful and bruising as I tried to shrug him off. "_Let me go!_" I yelled.

He pulled me closer and whispered sharply, "Shut it, Simon. From now on we do things my way."

************************************************************************

_Why did she have to show up? **Does someone up there hate me?**_

"Oh, so there you are, Susannah," drawled a female voice as I was roughly tied up in Paul Slater's basement. "Having boyfriend troubles?"

"I could use a hand, Eve," I grumbled as I struggled with Paul.

"Did you give _me_ a hand when I needed it?" hissed the 70s drama queen.

"**_Yes!_**" I shouted.

Eve just looked offended and began to dematerialize as I added, "Oh, and remind me to exorcize you later!" She vanished then.

Paul let out a chuckle and sarcastically said, "You're really popular, huh, Suze? That girl looked like she really cared about your well-being."

"Don't try to call the dead cowboy by the way," Paul added. I was completely tied up with my arms behind my back – wrists fixed together – and my ankles attached with rope. All the cords were chafing my skin as Paul stood up and continued, "He won't hear you."

I groaned and muttered, "Another shifter ability?"

"Of course," Paul replied with a smirk. He was starting to act dangerously like his old conceited self. 

I can fix that. "So how did you get away from Diego and Maria? Did Diego give you that bruised nose?" I asked, grinning.

"No," said Paul. The smirk was gone as he added, "Your cowboy did."

Score! _Go Jesse!_

It would be nice if I could contact Jesse though.

Paul turned his back on me then and said, "I'll be back later." He stopped, and, turning his head around, added expressively, "One of my pals is outside the door if you need anything."

Then he left with a clang of the door of the room I was in.

************************************************************************

"I love you, Jesse." Hmm, try again. "Jesse, I love you with all my heart!" Too dramatic. "Jesse, I love you."

Hey, what else is a girl supposed to do while she's trying to loosen the binding on her wrists in a dank, musty cellar? No use letting time go to waste.

It _was_ pretty pathetic though.

My wrists were too tight, so I went to my ankles. Bending forward, I tried to catch the rope on my ankles with my teeth. No such luck. I'm not flexible enough to reach my feet with my head in this position even on normal days.

I sighed and slumped against the wall. _Think, Suze!_

Okay, Paul said I couldn't contact Jesse – which I tried and is true – but what about other ghosts? Wait a minute. Does Carmen count? She is dead and all, and I bet she's with Jesse, so…

Hmm. It's worth a shot atleast.

**_CARMEN!_**

"Huh?" muttered a small shape appearing in the farthest corner of the room. "Oh! _Buenos tardes_, Susannah!"  Carmen stepped into the glow coming off the overhead light then – still barefoot and tan. "_Dios! What happened to you?_" asked Carmen, bending down at my side.

"Paul Slater happened. He's a bastard mediator," I replied as Carmen untied my wrists.

Carmen laughed and said, "_Bastardo_, huh? I see."

"Were you with Jesse?"

"Yes," Carmen said nodded. "Aha!" she exclaimed as my wrists came free. "Now how are we going to get you out of here?"

Massaging my wrists, I bent forward and released my ankles. "I'm not sure yet," I said as I stood up to get the blood flowing through my tingling feet. "I'm pretty sure there's a ghost guarding the door outside though."

"I'll distract him," stated Carmen with a smirk. She dematerialized then and I went over to the wooden door to listen.

"Who are you?" hissed a male voice. Thank goodness it wasn't Biker Bob. It sounded too young.

"_Me llamo Carmen. ¿Y tú?_" came Carmen's voice. Her usually flat tone – which was just like Jesse's but higher – had been replaced by a thick accent. 

"Hey, I dunno who you are, but I don't speak Spanish, girl," said the guy.

"_¿Qué?_" queried Carmen. "_No comprendo, señor._"

I could hear Carmen starting to lead the guy away then. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as I pressed my ear to the door.

When I could hear nothing else, I looked down at the door handle and inspected the lock. It was simple enough. All I had to do was push my fingernail into a groove in the center of the handle the width of my nail and turn.

The first time I broke my thumbnail. The lock was stiff, and my nails weren't very strong. The second attempt pulled through though, and soon I was sticking my head out into the hallway.

The coast was clear, so I slipped out and shut the door behind me. Out of curiosity, I called Jesse to see if now he could hear me.

He could. My Latino Lovely appeared at my side in an instant. He peered around at the dimly lit hallway in Paul Slater's basement. "Susannah? What is this place?" he asked.

I couldn't help it. I hugged him. He was so surprised he almost fell over though.

"Get back here!" shouted a voice. 

Someone besides the yeller was running down the hallway screaming, "_No hablo inglés!_" Carmen appeared next to us then and jerked her thumb behind her. "We have to leave, _amigos_," she said, laughing. She was having too much fun being a mediator again.

"You called her?" asked Jesse.

"Not now, Jesse," I complained, tugging on his wrist.

"Yes. _¡Rápido, hermano!_" hollered Carmen as what was obviously the guy who'd been guarding me came barreling around the corner.

We dashed down the hallway – away from the guy behind us – then. The guy was tall and lean with red hair and freckles dotting his face. He still looked pretty tough in leather and jeans though.

Jesse and Carmen could've dematerialized, but that wouldn't have been very helpful for me, being alive and all. Unless they did what Carmen did, which was appear behind the younger dead guy and kick him in the small of his back. Pretty good high kicking for a girl from the days when woman had few rights and didn't often have to run away from guys in leather. She did grow up on a ranch though.

Carmen reappeared and began running with us again – leaving the redhead with his face on the carpeting and muttering curses.

"Nice job," I said with a smirk.

Carmen beamed right back at me and said, "I always wanted to do something like that. My ghosts tended to be more compliant…unless they were a criminal."

"You both are very much alike," muttered Jesse.

A shout rang out through the hallway as we reached a stairway leading up. "It's Paul," I explained.

"**_Slater_**?" hissed Jesse.

"No time to be chivalrous and go after the kidnapper, _hermano_," snapped Carmen, pulling Jesse after us. We hurried up the stairs and I pushed open the door to find myself in a familiar hallway. Nearby were Paul's bedroom and the TV room Dr. Slaski usually sits in.

I turned left – towards where I knew the front door would be. We came into the foyer and met with a sight that made my skin crawl. All three hundred pounds of Biker Bob were standing before the door. His tattooed arms were crossed as he said, "Now where might you be going, ladies? Sir?" he asked. 

"Any ideas?" I mumbled. I doubted hitting with my shoe would work again.

"I don't have much time left here anyway, so a few scratches would not matter much," Carmen said, stepping forward.

"Carmen!" protested Jesse.

"I will meet you in the same place as last time, Jesse," promised Carmen. "_Hasta luego_, Susannah, Jesse." She turned away then, looking impossibly small beside Biker Bob.

"You don't have to do this, Carmen!" I said.

"You are right," replied Carmen without looking back. "But it reminds me of old times… Old _mediator_ times, I should say."

And then she stepped right up to Biker Bob and slapped him hard across his arm. She couldn't reach his face after all. Biker Bob looked pretty surprised at such violence coming from a woman shorter than me, but he still managed to scowl and say, "Now why did you do that, little lady?"

That was when Jesse and I slowly began to inch towards the door.

Carmen smiled and batted her eyelashes. "In my country it's a way of saying I wish to court you," she lied.

"Oh, is that so, little lady?" Biker Bob said suspiciously.

"Of course it is," said Carmen with an offended tone. "_You don't believe the word of a **lady**_?"

"Now, I didn't say that, missy," claimed Biker Bob as Jesse silently unlocked and pushed open the front door.

We slipped out as Carmen said, "You really are a strong one, aren't you, sir?"

I gave Carmen the thumbs up sign as I closed the door behind us.

"Now, Susannah," said Jesse with his arms folded against his chest, "You are going to tell me why you were with Slater while we walk home… And don't try to avoid any of my questions."

Jesse knows me too well.

It's now or never.

************************************************************************

A/N: *dodges rotten fruit* I know! _I know!_ Suze still hasn't told Jesse and I've left you guys with another cliffhanger. Don't hurt me, okay? If you did, I wouldn't be able to finish this, now would I? ^.- I don't take kindly to threats either – even on April fools Day.

A/N 2: But first, REVIEW! Okay? Bye! ^__^


	14. A Toast to Life

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (*cough*darn*cough*), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To jessedodamnfine:** ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing!

**To feefee:** Thanks for the review. ^___^

**To BloodyRayne:** It's ok. ^__^ Thanks again!

**To ****aZn-DiViN3-bLeU:** When did I say everyone was in the Slate house? Couldn't Dr. Slaski and his attendant be out on a picnic or something? ^__^ Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 13: A Toast to Life**

**__**

_Thump. Thump. Paaaa-thump_. I think my heart is going to explode.

Jesse, that look is not helping me explain anything to you!

I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead and buried right now. But no, here I was walking down Paul Slater's driveway with Jesse De Silva – who was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and a suspicious, knowing frown.

"Why were you at Slater's residence, Susannah?" insisted Jesse.

Well, you see, Paul kidnapped me and… Never mind. That'll just cause more bloodshed. "I needed help with my homework," I lied. Oh yea. Like Jesse's going to believe that!

I am so dead. Say good-bye to professing your love for him, Suze, because he knows your lying. And now he's pissed.

He said not to avoid his questions. He said nothing about telling the truth. But can I tell Jesse that? Definitely not.

"_Susannah, did Slater touch you?_" Jesse demanded. The scar on his eyebrow was white with the beginnings of rage.

"No," I answered quickly. Too quickly. 

"_Querida_, I'm not angry with you. Just tell me the truth," Jesse said. His arms fell to his sides, and he stopped walking. I turned to face him to see a look of genuine concern visible on his face.

He was afraid Paul had hurt me. 

I couldn't lie anymore. That look of his wouldn't let me. So, taking a deep breath, I replied, "He just pulled me out of the graveyard after I met Carmen."

"And took you to his home?"

"Yeah." I met his eyes and added, "Don't go back there."

"I wouldn't –"

"You would," I persisted. "And then you would get exorcised or worse again."

Jesse let out a little sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he laughed and smiled at me.

_Paa-thump. Paa-thump._

God, that smile is amazing!

"You're right, Susannah," he said before becoming suddenly serious. "What was Slater going to do with you?"

"Oh. I dunno," I said. "Honestly, he just put me in the basement and told me I couldn't call you. So I called Carmen instead."

"She _is_ a different kind of spirit," Jesse said. "She is here with permission even though she's already moved on."

"Which is why I could call her, but not you," I realized.

"Most likely," Jesse said. We were walking side-by-side again. 

"Did…Did Carmen get to talk to you much?" I asked.

"Yes. It hasn't been too long since I last spoke with her. Just since she died," Jesse explained. "It hasn't been very long compared to the last time I talked with my other family members anyway."

"Did you see her a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Once or twice a week," Jesse answered. "More often if she needed help with something."

Nodding, I gulped and prepared myself. _You can do this, Suze. Just focus._

"Jesse, I…I-" I stammered. My anxiety increased as he looked at me.

"Yes, Susannah?"

That's when I saw it. A half-puzzled, half-knowing little smirk on his face.

"I think you know what I want to say," I said as we stood still on the side of an empty road with trees all around us.

"Maybe I do," Jesse replied, "but it was Carmen who pointed out to me all the things you have done for me." Here he paused, and my heart was roaring in my ears just like they say in romance novels. Not that I've touched any of CeeCee's books or anything… "So," he continued, "if you don't mind, I believe it would be best if I said it first."

And then he leaned in close to my face and whispered, "I love you, Susannah."

He kissed me then, and I don't think I'd ever been that happy in my entire life.

But one good deed – or, in this case, proclamation of love – deserves another, so, when we were done kissing for the moment, I said, "I love you too, Jesse."

The truest smile I'd ever seen on Jesse's face appeared then, and we kissed once more. This time it was different though. More feeling was in it than ever before.

That was how Carmen found us five minutes later.

"Well, what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds perhaps?" she cooed.

Jesse and I unlocked our lips and stared at Carmen with a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

"_Carmen!_" squeaked – yes, _squeaked_ – Jesse. 

"I was married and had five children, _hermano_," Carmen clarified. "There is no reason to feel ashamed. Besides, you were only kissing."

Blushing, I chuckled and asked, "What do I do now I've proven myself three times?"

Carmen's smirk widened as she answered, "Are you so sure Jesse is still dead?"

I stared at her and then Jesse. He tried to dematerialize to test Carmen's theory.

It didn't work… 

_Oh my God… IT DIDN'T WORK! **Jesse's alive! He's alive!**_

"Are you really alive?" I gasped; just to make sure before I totally lost it.

Jesse made eye contact with Carmen, who nodded. "I feel no different…yet…" he muttered. I flung my arms around him. He really was the same to me, but now there was no glow to his skin, and he was warmer.

"You have been granted life's touch," Carmen whispered. "And with it comes something that will aid the mediators of this plane of existence for all time. A gift that may seem like a curse to some, but a blessing to all that have done their part in the end."

"Curse?" I mumbled. It hit me at that moment. Jesse was alive and could still see Carmen… "Wait, can Jesse see you because you're a special ghost, or is it because Jesse's a mediator now?" I inquired.

Sighing, Carmen said, "It comes with life's touch. Now that you have been dead, Jesse, you will always have the bond with them that a mediator has."

"If I did not," Jesse pointed out, "I wouldn't be able to assist Susannah very easily with mediating, now would I?"

I had never thought of it that way. Just think what it would've been like with Jesse not being able to help me… He'd go through an overprotective stage again for sure.

I was still holding onto Jesse as Carmen smile softened, and she said, "I have to leave at sunset, _hermano_."

Jesse sighed and asked, "Must you leave so soon?"

"I'm simply following the rules," Carmen replied miserably.

As such, it was a mixture of pure bliss and sorrow that twilight arrived upon us.

Carmen – who I could tell genuinely loved her brother – sat with us on the top of the porch roof as the sky began to turn pink and gold. "Remember when I introduced you to Elisa? You were totally flummoxed," she told Jesse.

"Well, I was an uncle twice over by then," Jesse said.

"Who had a baby by then?" I asked.

"Estefana and her precious Pedro Morales. They had a bouncy baby named Hector after Jesse," Carmen answered with a smile aimed at Jesse. 

She sighed and frowned suddenly. "Nita wasn't the same after her Owen died," she whispered. "I believe you met him?" she asked me.

I nodded and she continued, "My William was reincarnated, so I was fine, but after I discovered the way of changing the past and realized I couldn't use it on Jesse, I begged Pase to let me use it on Owen. She sprung a deal with me and said I would have to limit my time with you on this very day to half a day if she let me save Owen. I accepted it and Nita had a baby with Owen right after I had my first. She ended up having more kids than the rest of us."

Jesse rested a hand on her shoulder and said, "You did the right thing."

"I know," Carmen muttered tearfully. She abruptly beamed at me over Jesse. She really is as moody as a pregnant woman, but not in a bad way. "Treat him right, _amiga_," she said.

I nodded and said, "Rest in peace."

"Thank you," Carmen said. "Heaven's gorgeous this and all times of the year."

She slowly began to fad with each gust of wind on our backs.

"Until we meet again, Carmen," Jesse said softly.

"See you around, Carmen," I said.

"_Adiós_, Jesse, Susannah," Carmen exclaimed as wisps of her hair and legs vanished. Then her abdomen went with the rest, along with her hands. And suddenly, she was totally gone, and we were left sitting on the hard rooftop.

It was saddening – yet, somehow, I felt better than I had in ages at the same time.

Jesse was alive, and he loved me! The memory of those three little words made me feel lightheaded.

Jesse looked like he was having the same conflict of emotions as I was. His youngest sister was gone for good until he was finally at rest.

But what about us? How would I explain to my mom that Jesse was from a time when college really wasn't that common an option and he had no job?

For now, those questions would have to wait. For the time being, it was only Jesse and I sitting together, watching the sunset. No thoughts about family. No thoughts about the future.

Just Jesse and I together forever.

Besides, why not put off what you can do tomorrow? 

************************************************************************

A/N: I think we're nearing the end this time… But I could be wrong again. My brain works in mysterious ways sometimes. ^__^ I had fun writing all the mushy bits in this even though I'm not a romantic person myself. I just like reading sappy stuff at times. ^_-

A/N 2: REVIEW! I'm sorry this took longer than I thought it would, but, once again, MY BRAIN WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS! ^__- Until next time! Bye!


	15. Operation Up To Date

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (Oh come on. Just for a day?), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Alda Rethe, BloodyRayne, Lizze9, & ****aZn-DiViN3-bLeU:** Sorry, guys. I can't think of anything really individual to say to each of you this time…EXCEPT THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH OVER FIFTY REVIEWS!!! ^__^ _Thank you. Thank you! Gracias! Arigatou! Etc. _Alda Rethe you were my 50th reviewer! Yay! (Sorry, I'm a little out of it on account of being exhausted, in addition to having just finishing Meg Cabot's Princess Diaries 5 and being allowed to go to her book signing on April 17th! I can't wait to meet her! ^_- I'm getting off topic so thanks again! This chapter is especially for you guys!

Update (April 17, 2004): I SAW MEG CABOT TODAY! She's as funny as her books. She signed my copies of "Princess in Pink" and "Perfect Princess!" Yay! ^_____^

**Chapter 14: Operation Up To Date**

****

_I only wanna be the one you love  
I only wanna be the one you want  
Come and get me baby  
Let me loose inside your soul  
I only wanna be your every need  
I wanna be the girl in all your dreams  
I'll do anything to be  
The one you love_

**_~ Paulina Rubio "The One You Love"_**

**__**

To say Father D looked like he was going to go into cardiac arrest after I told him about the whole Jesse being alive thing, the following day, would be an understatement. He just sort of sat behind his desk gawking at Jesse and I like he couldn't comprehend what I meant.

"Susannah," Father D croaked, "tell me again."

Sighing, I explained, "Yesterday Jesse's little sister Carmen gave us this prophecy from Pase, and when I completed it, Jesse came to life."

Father Dom studied Jesse and nodded. "Well, you definitely are alive, Jesse," he muttered. "Didn't you say something about being a mediator now?"

Well, atleast he picked that up. I was beginning to think Father Dom was losing it.

"Yes," said Jesse. "As soon as another mediation arises I'll make sure my sister was correct."

"Hmm," mumbled Father D. "There is a problem though," he said in his more normal voice. "How can we explain how someone who's been dead for one hundred and fifty years suddenly is alive again?"

"We could say he's related to you," I offered.

"Susannah, lying is a sin, remember?" chided Father Dom. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, while I glanced at Jesse to see if he was coming up with anything.

"You could just tell your family the truth, Susannah," whispered Jesse after awhile. Before I could protest, he said, "I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Brad though. Or perhaps David could assist us? Or CeeCee? They both suspect you."

My eyes widened as I took in his suggestion. "Gina does too," I added.

If anyone could come up with something it would be Doc though. The kid is a genius.

_But how on earth were we going to pull this off?_

************************************************************************

We can pull this off. I just know we can. Who am I kidding? I'm so nervous I'm fidgeting in my seat. 

Welcome to _Operation Up To Date_ – as in, get Jesse up to modern times before presenting him to my mom and Andy. 

First up on the agenda: 

1. Get Jesse possessions for the rectory (still his home) so it looks more like he lives there – since he will be living there.

      *Go shopping at Target and Wal-Mart for essentials, such as toothpaste and a toothbrush, clothes (make that MODERN clothes for sadly no one can go around in Jesse's old fashioned clothes very much), a brush, shampoo, conditioner, etc.)

      *Shop at the little bookstore in Carmel (Jesse insists on having books in his new room. I bet he'll pick something like a bunch of encyclopedias.)

Jesse and rode bikes to Target on a Saturday, but unfortunately I had to go to a secluded spot – that I am so going to later and making out with him in. It was _that_ secluded – with trees all around and teach him _how_. This took my entire day after school until dinner to achieve. Atleast Jesse's a fast learner. He swore at the bike in Spanish a few times first though. 

The ride to Target was slow because I kept making sure Jesse wasn't going to fall off and crack his newly existing head. He almost gave me a heart attack when we neared an intersection.

"Jesse, brake!" I hollered.

He complied just in time and gave me a weary smile. I could tell this was hard for him. I mean, I was changing his whole way of life.

Before we left, I had stolen one of Dopey's loose gray T-shirts and a pair of sweatpants – since I didn't know what size Jesse is – to wear instead of his out-fashioned attire. He looked pretty good in them, but then again I bet Jesse would look hot in paisley and I hate paisley.

I hooked the bikes to the rake outside Target and led Jesse indoors. As I had told him to, he hid his amazement at things such as those little machines where you can sample CDs or the pop machine. (In fact, before we left I told him, "Just act like you see weird stuff everyday," and he replied, "I do."

I have to agree. Seeing dead people _is_ weird stuff.

Anyway, Jesse blushed when we passed the lingerie section on the way to the men's clothing. I could tell he was dying to ask me what a blender did when we went by the kitchen area right afterwards.

We soon reached the men's clothing section though. Then, I had to determine what size Jesse is. After that, I just used my allowance and the twenty bucks Father Dom gave me to pay for as much attire as possible. I could tell Jesse didn't like the whole Suze/Father Dom paying thing, but there was nothing he could do until we got to other parts of _Operation Up To Date_. 

There were some outfits Jesse refused to wear like Levis. I have to ask, what's wrong with jeans? But whatever, I have better things to think about. Like buying mini tubes of toothpaste and a toothbrush and boxers. Yes, _boxers_. I decided Jesse shall be a boxers – not briefs – guy. I just can't picture him with briefs on. Well, I can, but I like boxers better.

Am I pathetic or what? I have a preference on my boyfriend's underwear!

************************************************************************

2. Get Jesse all moved into the rectory with his new possessions.

Simple enough. After this, Jesse can decide what he wants to do. After all, if it comes down to it, I don't care if my mom doesn't wholly approve of him. I just don't want my family to know about the whole mediator thing. As for my future children – if there are any – they'll probably have to know, but not until they're old enough to understand.

After Jesse had arranged everything in his room in the rectory, I surveyed his work. It wasn't terrible. A bed in one corner with navy sheets beside a wooden dresser with six drawers. The room itself was pretty small – only about half the size of mine. Behind white blinds, the window looked out at green lawn.

Jesse looked at me as if making sure I approved. I nodded, and he relaxed. "What is next on that list of yours, _querida_?" he inquired.

"Well, back before you died, did…did you have a job?" I asked.

"On my family's ranch I manned the harvest."

"Oh. Hmmm." 

"You believe I should have a true occupation then?" Jesse questioned. When I nodded sheepishly, he added, "Don't worry. I agree. I'll search for one."

But how could he get a good job without a degree from this century or the last? The nineteenth century would be a little suspicious after all…

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see, Susannah," Jesse replied with a little smirk.

_You'll see, Susannah?_ Not too overconfident are we, Jesse? Oh boy.

"Jesse, it's different than it was back then you know," I insisted.

"I know," was all that Jesse said in response.

And then – as if to reassure me – he went up to me and pulled me to him.

You know what?

It's really difficult to stay pessimistic when someone you love – as hot as Jesse – is kissing you.

Too bad Father Dom had to ruin the moment by coughing rather loudly from the doorway. I must've been as red as a tomato, while Jesse looked truly afraid he'd just burst into flames.

"Ahem, well then. I'm glad you're all settled in, Jesse," said Father D as if nothing had happened.

Well, yeah, something did happen Father D! You ruined a good moment!

I have to ask, why does that almost always happen? What have I done wrong?

************************************************************************

When I snuck into the rectory during lunch at school the next day, I was amazed to find Jesse gone. I immediately went to Father Dom…who informed me Jesse was at work.

"_Whaddaya mean?_" I yelped.

"Yesterday after you left Jesse went around town with adds he'd found in the newspaper and hunted for employment," Father Dominic explained as he sat across from me at his desk. "He found an opening for him in two places: the library and a bookstore. He took both jobs."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

Jesse has always loved reading, so I guess those jobs work for him. Besides, Carmel's a small town so two job openings like that is rare. I wonder if the employer's a woman. It would explain Jesse's immediate hiring… In that case, the woman better stay away!

"Which job will he be at after school?" I asked.

"Abby's Bookshop," Father Dom answered. That was the same bookstore we'd been at the day!

"Thanks, Father Dom," I said with a grin. I stood up and stepped out into the main office where the secretary was working just as the end of lunch bell rang.

I just needed to wait a few hours and I could see Jesse at work! (Something I have got to witness!)

************************************************************************

The wait for the last bell nearly killed me. As soon as it did ring, I was out of school in a flash. Adam was giving me a ride to the bookstore and CeeCee was home sick – the later must've been the result of a blue moon because CeeCee _never_ gets sick.

Adam slowed his VW in front of a little store with a book-shaped hanging sign that read: _Abby's Bookshop_ in curly letters. "You want me to pick you up?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, if it's no problem. How's an hour sound?" I replied.

"Sure," Adam answered. "See you then."

I waited until he drove away before going inside. A little bell jingled as I stepped inside a shop with rows upon rows of books in all sizes. They were even on shelves on the walls and stacked behind the counter – where Jesse was.

My cowboy looked good in his long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. He had a little book-shaped nametag with his name on it. "_S-Susannah?_" he gasped.

"Hey, Jesse," I said casually.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just visiting. Father Dom told me about your jobs," I answered, leaning against the counter.

Smiling, Jesse said, "I told you I'd search for work."

I laughed and said, "I didn't think you'd succeed so fast."

"_And who might you be?_" asked a fierce woman. She stood taller than me in the doorway behind the cash register with dark green curls, a baggy black T-short with _Good Charlotte_ on the front, and ratty black jeans.

"Gail, don't talk to the customer like that," snapped another voice. A new woman appeared then. She was about the same height as the other, but older. She was adorned in a white dress and had wire-framed glasses and short, curly brown hair.

"She's not a customer, Mom," hissed Gail. "She's chatting it up with the new guy."

"_Hush_," growled the woman. She stepped out of the doorway and said to me, "Now don't mind my daughter. I'm Abby, the owner."

"Oh, hi, I was just looking around," I said. I didn't want to get Jesse in trouble on the first day.

Gail didn't look like she believed me, but Abby just smiled and said, "Don't worry. I don't mind you coming in to talk to Jesse. From the chatter I heard from the backroom, I can tell you two know each other."

Winking, she continued, "Now, would you like to take a look at our new stock of books, my dear? We have quite a good new collection on teen magazines."

"_Mom, pleeeese,_" grumbled Gail.

"Go get the new magazines," Abby ordered.

"No way," riposted Gail, crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine. Jesse, will you please…?" Abby queried.

"Of course," said Jesse.

Sometimes it's great to have guys with old-fashioned manners around, don't you think?

Jesse came back with a box full of _Seventeen_, _Sports Illustrated_, and _YM_. He set it on the counter, and Abby took some out to show me. I grabbed a new copy of _Seventeen_ and paid for it.

As I was leaving, I glanced back at Jesse and Abby. "Come back and visit your boyfriend anytime!" called Abby, grinning, as I blushed.

"Thanks!" I replied. Outside, Adam was waiting.

"Get anything interesting?" he asked.

"Just a magazine."

And a view of Jesse at a cash register in modern clothes. It was certainly worth the trip!

I'm worried about Gail though.

I _shouldn't_ be bothered by her though. Jesse can take care of himself.

Besides, I'm more worried about introducing him to Mom, Andy, and my stepbrothers.

************************************************************************

A/N: Next chapter: Suze's family meets Jesse… Hehe. ^___^ REVIEW! Bye! ^_-


	16. He Used to Haunt My Bedroom

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (Oh come on. Just for a day?), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Clavel:** I'm not a fan of Good Charlotte either. I thought about making things "magically fixed," but things just don't work out right that way, you know? I'm glad you liked that I didn't. ^__^ Thanks again.

**To ****muzacgurl:** Thanks so much! The bookstore idea just popped out of my head.

**To Alda Rethe:** Jesse was around people almost all the time he was dead after all. He saw society evolving through just watching and now he can use what he observed. Gail was one of those last minute ideas – something I seem to do a lot. *laughs* Thank you again!

**To Lizzie9:** Thank you! ^_^

**To Mer:** Here's the "more" you wanted! ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**To IceCristal: **Yes, Jesse _is_ freaking hot. Hehe. (As are Draco, Rob, Michael, and the rest.) ^_^ Thanks for the compliments.

**To Delilah Wigglesworth**: I kick ass? Really? Cool! *laughs* I could eat Jesse up too. ^__^ Thanks for the review!

**To musicgirl141: **You're exactly right about Dopey…^__^ Read this chapter to see what happens when Suze introduces Jesse to her family. Thanks for reviewing!

**To Esodes08:** It took me ages to come up with the bookstore/library idea. Once I did come up with it though, it just fit so well. ^_- Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 15: He Used to Haunt My Bedroom**

****

Breathe, Suze! _Breathe! Darn it!_

Gail was not looking at Jesse's butt… You're just being a jealous girlfriend…

OH MY GOD!!!!!

Gail WAS looking at Jesse's butt! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

I'm not freaking out…much.

I was visiting Jesse at Abby's after school today when I saw it. Gail was checking Jesse out, and he didn't even notice – which is probably because she would look away every time she was in his sight and girls probably didn't do that in his day.

If she does it again, I am so kicking her punk rocker butt.

************************************************************************

As I was fantasizing ways to get back at Gail at lunch, CeeCee came up to me and said, "I saw Jesse yesterday."

I nearly fell off my chair and into the grass.

"_Wha-Wha-What?_" I shrieked.

"I walked into Abby's Bookstore yesterday," CeeCee explained, "only to find someone in our small town I'd never seen before. Not so uncommon with the tourists attractions, but the guy was working – unlike a tourist – and his name was Jesse. You can't tell me it wasn't the guy you told me about."

Well, I had to start introducing Jesse somewhere. It might as well be CeeCee. "So what do you think of him?" I asked – all casually.

CeeCee lifted up her sunglasses and smirked. "You have nice taste, Simon. How old is he?" she replied.

Oh…About one hundred and seventy… "Twenty," I answered. That's how old he was when he died anyway.

"Ah. Four years older than you," CeeCee remarked.

"Three," I corrected – ignoring the century and a half that Jesse was dead. "I'm almost seventeen."

CeeCee sat down beside me and said, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I questioned, but I knew what she meant.

"He was dead," CeeCee whispered fiercely.

"Oh. _That_," I said. "You wouldn't get it even if I told you."

"Try me."

"You don't wanna know," I insisted.

"Suze…"

Then she gave me The Look. Not a look. _The_ Look. It basically said, "I can take anything. Spill."

So, sighing, I said, "Fine. Can I stay over at your house tonight?"

CeeCee beamed at that and replied, "Definitely." 

I could trust CeeCee, right? She may have been editor of the school paper, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep a secret…from everyone but Adam anyway.

Don't get me wrong though. CeeCee didn't tell Adam for any old reason. It actually turned out to be a good thing.

************************************************************************

That night Sleepy dropped me over at CeeCee's on the way to his job. With a bag of popcorn and a DVD – _Pirates of the Caribbean_ – in hand, we spent the night chatting. First, CeeCee made me tell everything about Jesse though.

CeeCee: How'd you meet Jesse?

Me: _CeeCee…_

CeeCee: Give me the where, Simon.

Me: You're not going to believe me.

CeeCee: Just say it.

Me: He was haunting my bedroom.

CeeCee: ……

Me: See? I knew you wouldn't believe me.

CeeCee: I…It's just…

Me: What? It's just totally unbelievable?

CeeCee: It's not that. (sigh) Just tell me what he's like.

Me: He's like any great guy from the 1850s.

CeeCee: 1850s?

Me: 1850s.

CeeCee: That explains the manners.

Me: You talked to him?

CeeCee: Yeah. About the book I bought – _Remember When. _Apparently he'd read it.

I didn't doubt CeeCee. I remember him reading it. He stole it from my mom back when he was still a ghost. All I know about it is one half is romantic and the other futuristic… I'm curious as to how much Jesse actually understood of it.

Next, CeeCee asked questions about how exactly I could see Jesse when he was dead. And then, how he was revived.

After that, it was my turn for questions.

"How do you think I should introduce Jesse to my family?" I asked, while "Elizabeth Swann " – Keira Knightley – and "Will Turner" – Orlando Bloom – kissed towards the very end of _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

CeeCee – ever the romance fanatic – unglued her eyes from the TV for a moment and answered, "Good question. Your mom will probably be pleased, but Andy might not take the three years thing very well."

"I know what you mean," I said with a sigh. 

"Jesse does get points for having a job, good looks, and first-rate manners," CeeCee pointed out.

"True," I admitted with a smile. "What should I do?"

"Hmm," CeeCee muttered. "Why don't you have him and Adam meet? Then have Adam, Jesse, and I over at your house so it doesn't look like you're introducing a boyfriend, but just having a bunch of friends over."

Which is why the next day Jesse and I met CeeCee and Adam at a little ice cream shop in Carmel and agreed to meet at my house for dinner – Andy had already said it would be fine. 

Adam and Jesse got along fine even though they were guys from two totally different periods in time. CeeCee talked about an article she was writing for the school paper about must-read books. Jesse added some to her list with ease.

Sometimes it makes me wonder which he likes more: literature or me?

I think Adam guessed there was something going on between Jesse and me because he kept smirking. Later on, we all arrived at my house via Adam's green VW Bug.

Going inside, I heard my mom yell from upstairs, "Susie? Is that you and your friends?"

"Yeah, Mom," I replied.

"I'll be down in a minute. Help Andy. He's in the kitchen," she shouted.

We could've easily figured out where my stepdad was. I mean, it sounded like he was chopping up a storm of vegetables in the kitchen. We all gathered in the kitchen where Andy said, "Hey, everybody. Whose up for hamburgers?" Except, of course, being an amazing chef, Andy couldn't even make simple hamburgers, but huge ones topped with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and spices.

Doc was already in the kitchen, sitting on a stool by the countertop – his red hair a great contrast to the kitchen – peeling the husk off some corn. He looked up as we neared him and went wide-eyed when I introduced Jesse to Andy. He knew it was the very same former ghost I had had him research months before.

As Jesse and I were setting the table, Dopey arrived home. I could hear him hunting in the fridge for a can of pop – ignoring CeeCee and Adam instead of making fun of them, like he would've done if Andy hadn't been in there too – before he found one and came into the dining room.

"Who're you?" he asked Jesse while chugging Pepsi.

Jesse looked mildly affronted by Brad's etiquette – or lack thereof – but still replied, "My name is Jesse De Silva. And you?" He held out his hand – just like he had with Adam a few hours before and later Andy.

Sizing Jesse up, Brad crushed the can and answered, "'Name's Brad. You must be the guy she had in her room. 'Bout time Suze's mom meets you."

It took a lot of will power to keep from hammering Brad's head in right there. A whole lot. Jesse stopped me though by chuckling and saying, "You're mistaken. I have never even been in Susannah's room."

"Oh yeah," Brad retorted. "I doubt that."

"I'm curious as to what evidence you have to the contrary," Jesse said calmly. Go Jesse! Psych him out with words he doesn't understand!

"My word against yours is enough," Brad claimed with his version of a feral grin.

"I have my doubts of that," Jesse said.

"You trying to make something, loser?" riposted Dopey.

"That's unlikely," answered Jesse with that same composed tone.

"You –" Brad began before Andy, CeeCee, my mom, Doc, and Adam stepped in from the kitchen carrying plates of food.

My mom peered curiously from Brad to Jesse before turning to me. "Why don't you introduce your friend, Susie?"

"Oh. Mom, this is Jesse. Jesse, my mom," I said. I clenched my fists worriedly as Jesse held out his hand again.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am," he said politely.

My mom looked taken aback before she smiled and shook Jesse's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too, Jesse," she said.

After my mom and Jesse greeted each other the ice was broken and the questions began – coming mainly from my mother. For the most part I noticed, Jesse told the truth.

"Where are you from, Jesse?" she began as Andy dished out burgers onto each of our plates, so heavy-eaters – like Brad and Jake, who arrived a few minutes after the introductions between my mom and Jesse – left food for the guests.

"I grew up on a ranch outside of Carmel-by-the-Sea," Jesse replied.

"Ah. What does your family raise food-wise there?" Andy queried.

"We raised a few cattle," Jesse explained. "We had a vast land set for crops though, which tended to be rice, wheat, tomatoes, and lettuce. Sometimes we even had almonds."

"Were? Had?" my mom asked.

"My family had to give up the farm right before many of them sadly past away," answered Jesse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have siblings?" inquired my mom.

"Five sisters between the ages of six and sixteen," sighed Jesse.

My mom quickly changed the subject. "Are you working in Carmel? It's just, you seem a little older than a high school student…"

"Yes, in a bookstore and the library," Jesse stated.

"How did you meet Suze, CeeCee, and Adam?" Andy queried.

Geez, both my mom and Andy was grilling Jesse.

"When you were first moving to Carmel, so was I," Jesse said. "Susannah and I met at the Mission as I am a friend of Father Dominic. Later, she introduced me to CeeCee and Adam."

My mom was grinning like a cat. That meant she guessed what was going on between Jesse and I and didn't mind it.

This would be a good thing if Brad hadn't blurted out then. "So you kiss her yet?"

The dining room went dead silent. Even Sleepy was wide-eyed. The only sound was Andy's fork hitting his plate.

"B-Brad, now I don't think…" my mom began.

"Suze's been taking him up to her room. I've heard 'em," Brad insisted.

I finally found my voice and shouted, "That's not true!"

"Oh yeah?" Brad challenged.

"_Yeah!_" I hissed. "But the same can't be said about you and Debbie Mancuso. Remember a certain pool party?"

"You –" Brad started before Andy cut him off.

"ENOUGH!" he hollered. Brad's mouth snapped shut as I took a deep breath. Under the table, I felt Jesse curl the fingers of one of his hands around mine. It made my anger evaporate.

"_I don't want to hear anymore about this, got it?_" continued Andy.

************************************************************************

Later that night, after everyone had left, Doc came into my room. "Suze?" he called out.

"Hey, David," I replied from my seat on my bed reading _Cosmo_. I looked up from an article about "_6 Hot Accessory Trends_"  to see his nervous face.

"That guy, Jesse, was he…" Doc trailed off.

"My old roommate?" I asked.

"Well…yeah," Doc said.

"Just between you and me?" I queried.

Doc nodded, so I said, "You're right."

"But how?" Doc questioned, wide-eyed.

"It just…_happened_," I explained lamely.

My mom knocked on my bedroom door then. "Susie?" she asked as she stepped inside. She had a funny, happy/pleased look on her face. Ah oh. "Oh hey, David," she said. 

"I have to get to bed," Doc said hurriedly. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be excited or frightened.

"About that boy, Jesse, are you and him…" my mom searched for the right word after Doc had left.

I might as well get this over with. Sighing, I suggested, "Dating?"

"I guess that's what I want to know," my mom agreed. "Are you two dating?"

"Well," I mumbled. "You could say that."

"Is that a yes?" Mom queried with a laugh.

"I guess so," I replied, shrugging. "Do you… Do you like him?" I hated to admit it, but I did care if she approved or not.

"Oh sweetie, I may think he seems a little older than you, but I really do think he's fine," my mom assured me, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"You're not going to give me some speech on the birds and the bees, are you?" I asked grimly.

"No, no, I'm just curious how old he is. I didn't want to ask."

"Twenty," I answered.

"He looks it, but his manners are older," Mom remarked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

"I get the feeling that's something you like about him," my mom said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Among other things." And that was the truth.

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this took ages, but I was having trouble getting it off the ground. It's longer than usual though…

A/N 2: One word: REVIEW! ^_^ Bye!


	17. Just Your Average Battered, Stressed Med...

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (Oh come on. Just for a day?), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.  

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Clavel:** Thanks. I promise not to take so long this time as you can see.

**To aZn-DiViN3-bLeU: **I love Jesse's manners. (I think it shows.) ^_- Thanks again.

**To ****reesespeices88:** Yay! ^__^ Thank you for the review!

**To Alda Rethe: **Thank you! Thank you! The greatest compliment is knowing I'm portraying the characters properly. 

Darn social life/school/stuff! They make me update late.

But not this time. Thanks again.

**Chapter 16: Just Your Average Battered, Stressed Mediator**

****

MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!

No, _really_. Take a look:

_CARMEL-BY-THE-SEA POLICE REPORT_

**_Type Report:_**_ BATTERY_

**_Date of Incident:_**_ NOVEMBER 28, 2004_

**_Time:_**_ 4:06 P.M._

**_Names of People Involved in Incident: _**

_SUSANNAH "SUZE" SIMON_

_ABIGAIL "GAIL" LILITH_

_HECTOR "JESSE" DE SILVA_

_ABIGAIL "ABBY" LILITH_

**_Officer(s) Involved in Incident:_**

_SGT ARIEANNA JORDYN_

_SGT DESMOND PARKER_

**_Place of Incident:_**_ 1233 WEST LANE, CARMEL-BY-THE-SEA, CA_

**_Case Number:_**_ 800045_

**_Incident:_**

_Susannah Simon-SM_

_Abigail "Gail" Lilith-GL_

_Hector De Silva-HDS_

_Abigail "Abby" Lilith-AL_

_1. __At approximately 4:02 P.M., SM arrived at Abby's Bookstore at 1233 West Lane, Carmel-by-the-Sea to visit HDS, who works at the store. _

_2. __Upon arrival, SM noticed GL attempting to have physical contact with HDS. _

_3. __SM proceeded to holler obscenities at GL and then stepped towards GL._

_4. __GL shouted back at SM and then reached out and punched SM. At this point, HDS attempted to stop the confrontation, only to be told to "Stay outta it!" by SM and GL._

_5. __AL, after hearing the confrontation from the backroom of the store, called the Carmel Precinct. _

_6. __Officers Sergeant Arieanna Jordyn and Sergeant Desmond Parker of the Carmel Precinct arrived on the scene and were able to subdue SM and GL – who suffered minor injures, such as bruises and swollen eyes and lips, and one broken arm on the part of GL._

Sure, I didn't get charged with battery – Gail did for starting the fight – but that doesn't mean I'm totally guiltless.

I mean, I broke Gail's arm!

She deserved it, but _still_. My mom's going to ground me, and Father Dom's going to give me a big lecture.

Not to mention I have a freaking BLACK EYE! It looks horrible. No amount of make-up seems to cover it up, and it hurts! Not to mention my swollen lip and bruises!

Jesse looks like he blames himself for not helping me…even though I told him not to. I needed to defend my man's honor, okay?

CeeCee just e-mailed a little certificate with a barbed wire border she made on her computer and sent that says: 

_BOYFRIEND DEFENDER_

_Don't touch my boyfriend or else!_

_Awarded to: Suze Simon_

_From: CeeCee Webb_

I quickly e-mailed her back:

_Subject: Thanks!_

_From: Suze Simon FashionQueen16@freemail.com_

_To: CeeCee Webb CCjournalist@freemail.com_

_Hey CeeCee,_

_         Thanks for the certificate. If you ever need boyfriend-defending help, give me a call. LOL_

_         My mom and Andy are debating on what to do to me. Gail was charged with battery, and I'm worried I've gotten Jesse fired for all this! What if Abby decides it would be better to get rid of him so no more fights occur?! I'd feel awful._

_         Can you imagine getting your boyfriend fired?_

_         Suze_

Ten minutes later I received an e-mail back:

_Subject: Re: Thanks!_

_From: CeeCee Webb CCjournalist@freemail.com_

_To: Suze Simon FashionQueen16@freemail.com_

_You're certainly in a fix there. I hope Andy and your mom aren't too hard on you. _

_After all, you have to go to the big party._

_Best of luck, _

_CeeCee_

Me again:

_Subject: WHAT?!_

_From: Suze Simon FashionQueen16@freemail.com_

_To: CeeCee Webb CCjournalist@freemail.com_

**_         What big party?! _**

         Suze 

_Subject: Party_

_From: CeeCee Webb CCjournalist@freemail.com_

_To: Suze FashionQueen16@freemail.com_

_Where have you been? (With Jesse, I assume.) Yesterday Father Dom announced it on the PA system. It'll be in December, and I have to go to it and write a story for the school paper. (The other school journalists will be too busy sucking face.) I don't want to go with just Adam, so you have to go too. (No comments about Adam, Suze.)_

_You better go to the party._

_CeeCee_

_Subject: OK_

_From: Suze Simon FashionQueen16@freemail.com_

_To: CeeCee Webb CCjournalist@freemail.com_

_CeeCee, _

_         Sure, I'll go. _

_         I just hope Paul stays ten feet away from me at all times or **I'll **be the one charged with battery._

         Suze 

Where was I when the party was announced anyway?

Oh yeah. Hehe. I was with Jesse and…Eve.

Jesse tried to persuade Eve to kindly move on to a place where all will remember her. A lie…that didn't work.

She'll be back soon enough.

************************************************************************

My mom says I can go to the party – because she wants to improve my social life – but says I'm forbidden from visiting Jesse at the bookstore for the time being. 

Fine with me. (He wasn't fired. Thank God!) He gets off work there at four thirty anyway and is at the library from eight in the morning until two. Sure, I'm at school then, but atleast I know Gail is far away from him then.

Speaking of her, she's suing me! _What the heck?_ I've watched enough episodes of _Judge Judy_ to know that it was her fault for throwing the first punch!

So what if I broke her arm…

I think the whole Mission knows about that because a lot of people are staying clear of me. Carmel _is_ a pretty small town. Everyone knows almost everything about everyone.

Oh look. Here comes Kelly Prescott across the lawn. 

"Suze," she said.

"Yeah?" I replied, eyeing her.

"Your brother Brad…" she explained as I silently corrected, _'Stepbrother!'_ "…claims the fight at that bookstore was over the hot guy that works there. Is that guy really _yours_?"

I couldn't help but take pride in saying, "Yeah. Jesse's my boyfriend."

Kelly wrinkled her nose and said, "Can I take him out on a date? He's to die for!"

"Not a chance," I hissed.

"Just one?"

"No."

"Suze –"

Glaring, I repeated with gritted teeth, "Not…a…chance!"

"Fine, fine," Kelly said. "Don't go breaking _my_ arm."

I glowered at her as she went back to sit with Debbie Mancuso, Paul, Brad, and a bunch of other students high on the social totem pole.

"Jeez, Kelly was actually willing to breakup with Paul for your boyfriend, Suze," remarked Adam from his perch on top of a lunch table.

"Typical," CeeCee noted.

I smirked. She was right after all.

************************************************************************

Have I mentioned how much it pisses me off when ghosts don't take kindly to me?

Well, let me say it again: **_I HATE IT!!!_**

So to say I was pleased with Eve and her antics would be so far off it would be in another universe! After that meeting with her, Jesse, and me, she began to do little things like Maria had at first. As in bugs in drinks and food. CDs mixed up. Rooms in disarray. That sort of thing.

But it soon got much worse.

I could tell Eve was getting restless when I found the lamp in my room smashed and the lacy canopy over my bed torn. Not like I had liked the lace, but my mom did.

So, understandably, I was pretty ticked. _I mean, what gives Eve the right to wreck my stuff?_ Even if the stuff is totally not my style.

I decided to catch her in the act…

Bad idea.

Especially when unbeknownst to you, Paul Slater is involved.

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys, but look! I updated in three/four days – depending on when fanfiction.net shows "Timeout" as updated!

A/N 2: Once again: REVIEW! ^__^ Bye!


	18. Bad Idea

> **Timeout**
> 
> **By: ChocolateEclar**
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (PLEASE!) Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.
> 
> Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.
> 
> **To universalcall:** Thank you! Jesse _is_ lovely, isn't he? He was barely in the last chapter I'm afraid. (Technically, all I did was mention him, but whatever.) _laughs_
> 
> **To Esodes08:** Yes, I know Jesse wasn't in the last chapter. I felt like I did when reading most of "Darkest Hour." (You know how he's gone for like 100 pages! That nearly killed me! _laughs_)
> 
> No, the party hasn't occurred yet. I said in the last chapter that during announcements Suze missed the announcement of the party because she was with Jesse trying to convince Eve to "move on." Thanks again!
> 
> **To Clavel:** Yeah, Suze taught Gail not to mess with her boyfriend. laughs Cliffies _are_ good. I love writing them, but sometimes it hurts to read them on ff.net and have to wait for updates. Thanks again!
> 
> **To muzacgurl:** Thank you!
> 
> **To aZn-DiViN3-bLeU:** _laughs _Yeah, Suze showed Gail, and Eve definitely needs How to Ask for Help 101. Thanks again!
> 
> **To Evil Gypsy:** I like when Jesse is alive too. Sometimes it means he can't help Suze in the same way as he usually does though. Thanks for the review!
> 
> **To BloodyRayne:** Thanks.
> 
> A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had horrible difficulties with this chapter. First it was much too short and then I couldn't find a good place to stop! laughs
> 
> **Chapter 17: Bad Idea**
> 
> Operation Stakeout. Not one of my better ideas. It began with me hiding in my bathroom with a bunch of pillows under the covers of my bed across the room – to make it look like I was sleeping. And continues with a lot of waiting.
> 
> Or should I say it began with Jesse saying this wasn't a very good idea?
> 
> Well, that's what he said in more words. He was all like if he were still dead he wouldn't be pleased at me.
> 
> Which, as I pointed out to him, is fine because I don't want to be friends with Eve.
> 
> He still thought it was a bad idea. You'd think I'd know to listen to the instincts of my formerly dead/now mediator boyfriend, but of course not. I'm such an idiot.
> 
> So to say I was surprised when Paul and Eve appeared behind me – from my spot behind the bathroom door in the dark – would've been an understatement. I nearly _screamed_. I still scrambled backwards – bonking my head on the doorknob.
> 
> I swore and got to my feet, as Paul purred, "Nice to see you too, Simon."
> 
> "_What the heck are you doing here?_" I hissed softly so as not to wake up the whole house – except I didn't say "heck."
> 
> "Just visiting," Eve cooed.
> 
> "Yeah, right," I snapped. "You're just visiting at midnight."
> 
> Chuckling, Paul advanced towards me – only to be shoved away by me. "Now, now, Suze. We're just here to show you something."
> 
> "How did you get in here?" I retorted, backing out of the bathroom.
> 
> "Eve transported me of course. You could do it too you know," Paul replied, following me.
> 
> I could hear the wind whistling through the open window above the window seat. If I could just reach it…
> 
> "You're not going anywhere, Susannah," said Eve, appearing behind me. I could see her auburn-haired reflection in the mirror above my dresser, grinning.
> 
> I snapped and elbowed her in the stomach. She cried out and stumbled as I ran for the window. I hurried out of it…just as Paul took hold of my arm.
> 
> I wasn't thinking so much about what you'd expect – Paul and Eve – but more along the lines of, _'If Jesse were still dead I could call him!' _The irony was plausible.
> 
> I yanked free of Paul and lost my balance on the roof of the porch. I went flying off the roof and landed on the dirt below in much the same fashion as when Diego had thrown me. Except this time I didn't land in a hole. I still lost consciousness though.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I awoke to pain and bewilderment. I blinked up at the ceiling from where I laid on unfamiliar concrete and slowly sat up. My head hurt like all heck, but what worried me more was the fact that there was a lifeless me still lying down with her eyes closed with ropes binding her wrists and ankles.
> 
> Oh my God. Was I dead? Had the fall killed me? _The fall?_ It all came back then. Paul. Eve. The roof. Where was I? It wasn't like when I'd been exorcised. Then there had been no pain. Now I ached. Not just my head – but my whole body.
> 
> I stood up and stared down at my "body." What was going on?
> 
> "Calm down. I'm just demonstrating one of the abilities you have as a shifter, Suze," said a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Paul Slater leaning against a pale gray wall.
> 
> "I'll calm down after my fist connects with your face!" I shrieked.
> 
> "You're just a temporary ghost," Paul explained as smoothly as if I had just been polite.
> 
> "I don't care what I am… _Just fix it!_" I snapped.
> 
> "No, you can do it by yourself," said Paul with an amused smirk. "By the way, the pain I know you're feeling will only increase the longer you're a ghost."
> 
> _Just great… _I gritted my teeth as a little spasm of pain hit my body. Shutting my eyes, I concentrated on getting my body back…and it worked.
> 
> Suddenly, I was tied up on the floor again with the pain of the fall off my roof rushing through me. It wasn't as bad as the being-dead ache though.
> 
> I stumbled and stood up. Glowering at Paul, I said, "So Eve's another one of your minions."
> 
> "You could say that," said Paul.
> 
> I really hate that smile.
> 
> It was at that moment that Eve came crashing through a wall as ghosts do – that is, she just flew right through it. A door slammed open behind her to reveal Jesse. He looked mighty pissed off as he scowled as Eve and then at Paul. He looked hot in a black T-shirt and pants. He finally noticed me after a moment, bruised and battered behind Paul, who was turned towards Jesse.
> 
> "Ah, Mr. De Silva," greeted Paul coolly. "I figured it wouldn't take long for you to get here. It is my understanding from what Eve has picked up from the dead that you are living and a mediator… What I wonder is: are you a shifter?" Of course Paul would want to size up his enemy.
> 
> "Susannah," stated Jesse, ignoring Paul. "Are you all right?"
> 
> "Yeah, Jesse. I'm fine," I lied. "How'd you get here?" Wherever here is, that is. On second thought, we're probably back in Dr. Slaski's house.
> 
> "Are you able to go to the Shadowland, De Silva? I doubt it. Someone like you can't possibly be a shifter," Paul interrupted our reunion snidely.
> 
> "If that were true, I wouldn't be one," I snapped.
> 
> Paul laughed at that. And I could tell he wasn't laughing _with_ me. "Let me get to the point," he declared. "I brought you here to show you what you can do since you seem so adamant on staying clear of me. I _led_ De Silva here by a note to bring him right where I wanted him. Now I will show you what a true shifter can do to a mere revived person." That was when Jesse's body collapsed and his ghost appeared. At first, Jesse was disoriented, but then he noticed the look upon my face – one of absolute horror – before he realized what had happened and did something any pissed off ghost tends to do: chuck stuff at the one who made them so angry.
> 
> In other words, Paul soon found the little wooden table in the corner of the room levitated and launched at his head. I guess Jesse hadn't lost his touch.
> 
> Eve let out a shriek and dematerialized – I guess there's no honor among villains – while Paul just smirked and snapped the fingers of his right hand. The table froze as Paul stated, "I made you a temporary ghost, and as such, I control your power, De Silva."
> 
> He smirked and added, "As I told Suze before, it hurts to be a temporary ghost – to be ripped from your body… Doesn't it, De Silva?"
> 
> I could tell it did hurt. Mine had hurt a lot because of the injuries my body had sustained before I had been torn from it; Jesse's hurt more mentally than physically. Can you imagine dying again after being dead so long and then alive so little? Jesse – MY Jesse – was in pain, and I couldn't stand it! I could tell he was biting it back by the way his shoulders and face were tense.
> 
> I did the only thing I could think of in that situation. I punched Paul right in the lower jaw. He'd been concentrating so hard on controlling Jesse's powers that he hadn't been paying attention to me. For a second, Paul lost his hold. Then he snapped around, regained control of Jesse, and tore me from my body. I had been unconscious the last time. I wished I were still. Unconscious, I mean.
> 
> Note to self: Learn how to stop people from doing that against my will.
> 
> "Susannah!" yelled Jesse.
> 
> I squinted at the table, trying to lift it. It shook from where it laid on the ground before I felt my body freeze up by Paul. He had control of my power as well.
> 
> He tied up the other stiff body lying on the floor - Jesse's – and then placed Jesse and I back into our bodies. Laughing, he left the room.
> 
> There was nothing we could do to stop him.
> 
> "_Querida_…" said Jesse from where he laid against the opposite wall with his arms tied behind his back and his ankles linked together with rope. "You lied to me."
> 
> "Huh?" I blinked.
> 
> "You were hurt when I came here. Now you look like you've been run over by a wagon," Jesse insisted.
> 
> "Thanks for the compliment, Jesse," I said dryly.
> 
> "I mean it, Susannah."
> 
> "I know."
> 
> Jesse let out a sigh. "I'll untie your wrists."
> 
> "How?" I asked inquisitively.
> 
> "My sisters used to tie me to fences all the time and leave me in the field for hours," Jesse explained. "I _had_ to learn how to untie myself."
> 
> Sure enough, his wrists were free as he unlocked his ankles and went over to me. He released me and stood back.
> 
> "Does my family know I'm gone?" I asked.
> 
> "Father Dominic told them he had you come to the school early to work on a project," Jesse replied, standing up. He studied the door – a steel one with no handle on this side. Paul was getting smarter.
> 
> "Susannah," Jesse said, "can you do what Slater did?"
> 
> It took me a while to figure out what he meant. "Turn you into a temporary ghost?" I queried.
> 
> "Yes," Jesse answered, glancing back at me in the dimly lit room.
> 
> It would hurt him. Even if it meant being stuck there, I couldn't hurt Jesse. "No," I lied.
> 
> "_Querida_, I know you can," Jesse insisted.
> 
> "How do you know _you_ can't?" I hissed.
> 
> "I highly doubt it. I was not born a mediator. I doubt it would be very natural for me to be one of the "shifters," Jesse responded.
> 
> "I won't do it, Jesse," I persisted.
> 
> "Then we'll just stay here until Slater returns?" challenged Jesse.
> 
> I slumped against the wall. "No. There has to be another way."
> 
> "Even if you became a temporary ghost, you wouldn't be able to open the door, Susannah," said Jesse. "You wouldn't be a ghost long enough to be capable of doing that."
> 
> Frowning, I said, "I'll try it anyway."
> 
> A ghost floated inside then. "Nice try, but that won't work," Eve hissed.
> 
> "Why not?" I snapped.
> 
> Eve flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and replied, "I was a shifter too, darling. I learned everything I know about them from Paul's grandfather. I was with him until I died even while he was married!" She grinned at that.
> 
> This was news to me. Eve had been Dr. Slaski's girlfriend? It must've been before he realized what going to the Shadowland does to the body. He had to have been between thirty-five and fourty and cheating on his wife! Jeez. I see where Paul got some of his player attitude.
> 
> Jesse seemed a bit shocked by Eve's exclamation. I guess it was more common to shoot people for love than to cheat.
> 
> "It'll work," I said firmly.
> 
> Eve laughed airily. "It'll achieve nothing," she stated.
> 
> "We'll see," I said with a smile.
> 
> So what if I couldn't move or unlock a door? I could still dematerialize. That was like the first thing ghosts learned.
> 
> Jesse studied my face, searching for what I meant. Eve, on the other hand, just shrugged and said, "Fine. You have fun with that. _Just don't get stuck as a ghost._" She smirked and dematerialized.
> 
> _Just don't get stuck as a ghost._
> 
> _Oh great. _That sounds encouraging.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: As I said before, this chapter was difficult…but I hope you all like it. It took me like four days on and off to write it, while usually I can write a chapter in two or three sittings.
> 
> A/N 2: As always: REVIEW! Bye!


	19. Going Ghost

> **Timeout**
> 
> **By: ChocolateEclar**
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (no fair), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.
> 
> Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.
> 
> **To Luna Gypsy:** Thank you!
> 
> **To AngelicHalo:** Hehe. Sorry this update took awhile.
> 
> **To Ghost Magic:** "One of the best stories on fanfic"? I don't think so, but okay. Thank you.
> 
> **To Clavel:** It is encouraging, isn't it? Hehe. Thanks again.
> 
> **To ****aZn-DiViN3-bLeU:** I would've stopped with Jesse coming back to life, but I found my imagination wasn't quite done yet. Thank you again!
> 
> **To melissakahillz: **Thank you very much!
> 
> **To Sma:** You read it all in one day? Not bad. Thanks for the review! Here's the next installment…
> 
> **To Lizzie9:** Hehe. Yes. A lot of o's. Thanks again!
> 
> **Chapter 18: Going Ghost**
> 
> Dematerialization was harder than it looked. I had to scrunch up my eyes and concentrate on being at school. It would be lunchtime there… Perfect. I could hear Jesse's worried pacing nearby and blocked it out.
> 
> It was a strange sensation that came over me – like being light-headed and invigorated at the same time. Then, my eyes snapped open as I began to vanish like vapor. I was in a totally different place than I had been before. I was standing in the breezeway at the Mission. I checked to make sure I hadn't lost an ear or something in the process before sighing in relief. Now to find CeeCee…
> 
> I felt a little sting when walking. I had a feeling I hurt the farther I went away from my body, so I backtracked a bit. Sure enough, the pain lessened. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I had to do this.
> 
> I stepped out on the lawn and peered at the picnic tables. Towards the back sat CeeCee, Adam, and a few others. Adam was telling another one of his stories. I caught a little of it and laughed.
> 
> " – hag accidentally went into the boys' locker and –"
> 
> "Adam!" yelled several of the girls.
> 
> "We don't want to hear about how much Sister Ernestine enjoyed seeing your muscles, Adam," sighed CeeCee wearily.
> 
> I tapped CeeCee on the shoulder then, concentrating on not going through her arm. It worked as CeeCee's head snapped around, and she shivered. Blinking in confusion, she turned back to the table.
> 
> "**_CeeCee!_**" I hollered in her ear. CeeCee shifted slightly. She could sense me. "**_HELP! S.O.S.!_**" If only I knew how exactly Jesse had gotten David to do what he needed.
> 
> "**_CEECEE WEBB! LISTEN TO ME!_**" I yelled. "**_Go to Paul's house! I need help!_**" And then I backed away from her because she was standing up and tugging on Adam's shoulder.
> 
> "Adam!" she hissed. "We have to go!"
> 
> "What?" Adam questioned. "Are you nuts? It's lunch –"
> 
> "**_Now!_**" screamed CeeCee.
> 
> "Okay. Okay," Adam said, standing up and following CeeCee. "See ya, guys!"
> 
> "**_Now, Adam!_**" roared CeeCee.
> 
> I left them then. My ears were throbbing. Not from CeeCee, but from the strain of being a ghost. I closed my eyes and dematerialized back into the cell. I landed on the floor…_hard_. Jesse hurried to me and asked anxiously, "Are you all right, Susannah?"
> 
> "Yeah," I muttered, crawling towards my lifeless body. I shut my eyes again and reached out to go back into my body – only to grimace. Eve had been right…
> 
> Darn it. Why does this stuff always happen to me? _Now Jesse is alive and I'm not! GRR!_
> 
> _I feel like I'm in a freakin' soap opera!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> I could tell when CeeCee and Adam arrived. The whole upstairs was filled with swears and pounding feet.
> 
> "Suze?" Adam called out. "_Get outta my way, Slater!_"
> 
> "Simon?" CeeCee followed up with.
> 
> "Go find her, CeeCee," hissed Adam. "I'll be _talking_ with Paul over here."
> 
> "Just try it, McTavish," Paul snapped.
> 
> After that, Jesse and I heard CeeCee hurry away and down a flight of stairs.
> 
> As for Jesse and I, we were panicking. "I can't do it, Jesse!" I said.
> 
> Groaning, Jesse mumbled, "If you had just turned me into a ghost this wouldn't be happening, and your friends would not be involved in this!"
> 
> "_Well, we can't exactly change that now, can we?_" I riposted.
> 
> "Susannah –"
> 
> "_This fighting isn't helping!_ I have to get back in my body somehow!" I hollered.
> 
> "Susannah!" shouted Jesse. "Hush! Just let me help you!"
> 
> I paused. "How?" I whispered.
> 
> "Shut your eyes and focus. I'll do the rest," explained Jesse.
> 
> I complied as he rested me on my back. It was kind of disconcerting not knowing what your boyfriend is doing, and to say my mind wasn't wondering a bit would've been an understatement. I did concentrate once I heard Jesse set my body down next to me though. Then, he carefully pushed my body and spirit together until _whoosh_! I was in my body again. I sat bolt upright and asked, "How'd you do that?"
> 
> "I just remembered how it felt to go back into my own body and how you are in yours," Jesse replied, standing up.
> 
> Why couldn't I have done that?
> 
> It was then that we heard, "_Suze!_"
> 
> "_CeeCee!_" I called back.
> 
> _Bang! Bang!_ She was pounding on the metal door. "You in there?"
> 
> "Yeah!" I yelled.
> 
> In the following moment, the door opened with a creak, and CeeCee peeked in. "Hey, guys," she said, grinning. I laughed as her braces winked at us.
> 
> Standing up, I helped Jesse and CeeCee open the door wide enough for Jesse and I to slip out. "Are you okay?" inquired CeeCee.
> 
> "_Just great_," I answered sarcastically. "It's not everyday I get kidnapped by a teenage maniac."
> 
> Chuckling, Jesse said, "It's a pity it happens so often."
> 
> "I freaked out when you gave me that message, Simon. How'd you do that?"
> 
> "Long story." I laughed at the look CeeCee gave me. "I promise I'll tell you as soon as we leave," I assured her.
> 
> "You'd better, Simon. Let's go help, Adam," CeeCee insisted.
> 
> We hurried up the stairs. In the foyer, Adam and Paul were wrestling on the tile floor. Without the use of his minions – which were pretty much useless against a non-mediator like Adam – Paul had to do the dirty work himself. In the far corner of the room though, I could see Eve hovering behind a little potted plant.
> 
> I left the brawl for Eve. She was leaving this world whether she liked it or not. She was too absorbed in the fight to notice me until I had yanked her from her height by the collar of her jet-black turtleneck sweater and was holding her against the wall.
> 
> "_Let go of me!_" she hollered. I could see her levitating the plant behind my shoulder. As it was launched at my head, I dropped Eve and dived out of the wave. The pot shattered above our heads as I pinned Eve down again – this time to the floor before she could recover.
> 
> "_Bitch!_" she hissed.
> 
> "I know," I snapped, punching her in the face with my other hand.
> 
> Meanwhile, Paul had decided he could atleast attack Jesse with his minions. I spotted Biker Bob going after Jesse. My boyfriend – the amazing man of my dreams – kicked Paul's buddy's feet out from under him.
> 
> CeeCee was now shouting at Adam to, "Get that bastard!"
> 
> "CeeCee!" I yelled as I hit Eve again. CeeCee looked up at me. "Go find Paul's grandpa and call Father Dom!" I continued.
> 
> "Going!" CeeCee replied, rushing down one of the hallways in her search.
> 
> Now all I had to do was kick Eve's ghostly butt…
> 
> _Ow!_ Damn ghost bit me! That's it. Now I'm really pissed.
> 
> I turned her onto her stomach and twisted her arms behind her back. She let out a little cry – remembering the pain.
> 
> "Now," I hissed in her ear, "are you going to move on like a good ghost?" I tightened my grip on her arms.
> 
> "**_Ahhh!_**" she yelped, squirming.
> 
> "_Well?_" I grumbled, digging my nails into her a bit.
> 
> "I…argh…I…"
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "**_I'll go! I can't take this anymore!_**" screamed Eve. And suddenly, I was flying across the room, and Eve was hovering again. "_I'll move on, Susannah! Anything is better than this stinkin' half-life with you always pestering me!_" Eve hollered.
> 
> Whoa. Was she serious?
> 
> Apparently, she was because in the next instant she was fading away. It was like a breeze was carrying her away…but we were inside with no windows open.
> 
> _SHE FINALLY MOVED ON! HALLELUJAH!_
> 
> It only took one dip in the ocean, one flight off the roof, countless broken items, and a lot of screaming… Jeez. Couldn't it have been easier?
> 
> Oh darn. Adam actually is losing now. Just great. Great chokehold, Paul. NOW LET GO!
> 
> As I was diving to Adam's aid, I heard a battle cry like no other…
> 
> …and then a pale figure dressed in blue went whizzing past me. CeeCee had kicked Paul in his side before I could run two feet. Paul roared and clutched his side, releasing Adam.
> 
> It just goes to show you: even someone that weighs far less than you can take you down.
> 
> Adam sputtered and was helped to his feet by Jesse. I could make out Biker Bob lying spread-eagle on the floor behind him. Go Jesse!
> 
> I went over to CeeCee and grabbed her hand. Her kick had sent her backwards and onto her butt.
> 
> "Nice job," I told her as she stood up.
> 
> "It was nothing," said CeeCee, grinning.
> 
> "_Webb, I'll_ –" began Paul before a male voice rain out.
> 
> "_PAUL SLATER!_" We all looked up. It was Dr. Slaski in his wheelchair, moving himself with a remote control.
> 
> "Grandpa?" Paul muttered.
> 
> "Father Dominic will be here in fifteen minutes," announced Dr. Slaski. "When he arrives, we need to talk about your _abuse_ of mediation, _Paul_." Dr. Slaski's eyes were cold as he eyed his grandson.
> 
> Oh yeah. Paul was so busted. _I love it!_
> 
> You know what I love more though? Seeing the way Adam is looking at CeeCee right now. He looks like he's gazing at his savior…and in a way, he is.
> 
> It's exactly how Jesse looks at me when I do something he never expected. Which tends to be a lot because I – being a girl from the 21st century – and him – being a guy from the 19th – sometimes have very great differences. Like when I go to the beach in a bikini…
> 
> I sidled towards him. He was looking a little worse for wear after going up against someone twice his size. I leaned my head against his shoulder and just stood there. He stiffened before relaxing.
> 
> "Susannah?"
> 
> "Yeah, Jesse?" I replied wearily. I was more tired than I had first thought.
> 
> "Are you all right, _querida_?" he anxiously asked.
> 
> Yeah, except I need one thing from you…
> 
> "I'm fine. Just…" I paused and smiled. "Can you say '_querida_' again?"
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> Laughing, I said, "Because I know what it means."
> 
> Jesse chuckled. "Very well, _querida_." I sighed and closed my eyes.
> 
> It's amazing how one word can make or break you, can excite or disappoint you, can please or anger you.
> 
> I have my one word. It belongs to Jesse.
> 
> Just like my heart.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: Next chapter: EPILOGUE! (Probably anyway.) You'll find out if Adam and CeeCee get together and what happens to Paul… (Of course they'll almost certainly be more Jesse/Suze goodness too.)
> 
> A/N 2: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know what you guys think. Okay? Thanks. - Bye!


	20. Epilogue: Angels & Devils

**Timeout**

**By: ChocolateEclar**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Mediator Series by Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll, including Jesse (no fair), Suze, Paul, Father D, CeeCee, Adam, etc.

Claimer: I own Miss Evelyn "Eve" Gemma and the plot. (I still wish I owned Jesse instead of Eve.) I may not own the fact that Jesse has five sisters (ages 6-16 when he died), but I do own who the five girls are – i.e. their personalities and names. In short, I also own Juanita "Nita" De Silva, Estefana De Silva, Felicidad "Felly" De Silva, Dolores "Dolly" De Silva, and most of all Carmen De Silva.

**To Sma:** "Queridaness?" _(laughs)_ Nice new word. Thanks for reviewing!

**To ****aZn-DiViN3-bLeU: **Yeah, CeeCee and Adam helped save the day. I left a little clue in Chapter 15: He Used to Haunt My Bedroom about how Adam would find out Suze was a mediator through CeeCee, but I didn't saw when or how… But now you know. _(laughs)_ Thanks for the reviews!

**To UnangelicHalo:** _(laughs)_ Yes, Jesse tied to a fence. Hehe.

Ah, fluffy goodness ahead…

…as well as a new chapter of Confessions I have yet to write as of 6/18/04. Hehe.

Thanks you for all the reviews!

**To Clavel:** I'll say it with you:

Paul is so busted! Busted! Busted! Busted! Lalalalalala! _(laughs) _Thank you for reviewing!

**To Luna Gypsy:** Yep, over. It's it sad? This is my first really, really successful fanfic and I hate to end it, but it can't go on forever I'm afraid. Thanks for the review!

**To Kaitie the Rob Junkie:** I kept confusing myself with those twists and turns. My imagination likes to leave me in the dust. _(laughs)_ Thanks for reviewing!

**To InvisibleRain: **Thank you so much for the review! This was your first Mediator fanfic? Well, I feel lucky. _(laughs)_ I'm on the Meg Cabot Message Board frequently myself. Thanks again!

A/N: I used a little bit of Spanish this chapter. Hopefully, I translated it properly. If not, just let me know.

**Epilogue: Angels & Devils**

****

I used to think being a mediator was a curse. Then, I met Jesse. Jesse can change your mind about a lot of things really – like how it feels to be called "_querida_." Yeah, overall, being a mediator isn't so bad.

On the other hand, Paul Slater is a mediator too, and yet he can manage to abuse that power in every way. He doesn't bother me anymore though. His grandpa, Dr. Slaski, decided to use something Paul had occasionally used on his little brother to keep him out of his way. Dr. Slaski sucked away Paul's shifter abilities. Unlike Paul though, he didn't just drain him temporarily, he made it so that Paul would stay powerless for as long as Dr. Slaski wanted.

To say Paul liked this idea would be totally false. He tried to break into the vault in Dr. Slaski's mansion – where his powers where kept on this cool, blue-glowing scroll thingy – more times than I thought possible in ten years.

Sometimes, he succeeded too.

Then, Jesse, Adam, CeeCee, Father Dom, Dr. Slaski, and I would have a hard time stopping him for awhile – in which time he would unleash freaky new abilities and powerful ghosts, like a sumo wrestler ghost (which almost flattened me), a Revolutionary Soldier named Jonathan (who had a really thick British accent and a sharp bayonet), and a bunch of other annoying historic people.

Eventually, Paul just went overseas for college and we haven't seen him since. He could be in some African country doing voodoo magic to get back his powers though…

But who's to know?

* * *

About a week after Eve moved on and Paul's mediator talents were taken away, CeeCee and Adam became an item. I am not kidding either. It was like out of nowhere Adam went up to CeeCee and was like, "You wanna go for a root beer float after school?"

CeeCee kind of looked shocked for a bit – in which time I was behind Adam giving her the thumbs up sign after getting over my own surprise – and then she said, "Yeah. Sure."

They've been dating ever since.

Well, they broke up once over some environmental project. They were on opposite sides.

Later, it was funny though.

Now, Jesse and I have had our spats, but never broken up. In fact, I don't think we were ever apart for very long even when I went to college at NoCal – Northern California State College. I mean, I was home everyday by dinner and was with Jesse on the weekends. I got my major in fashion design at NoCal and now, I own my own little line of fashion that I sell in two shops – one in Carmel and one in San Francisco. Not bad, considering I'm only nearly twenty-seven, a mediator, and a mother.

Yes, you heard me right. I am a mother and not just of one child, but three. I bet I'll have more too. I only caught glimpses of them, but I like Jesse's big family.

At this very moment, Jesse is behind me, rubbing my shoulders while reading a book in his other head. Figures. He's aging well. I wonder what he'll look like with gray hair…

I shifted closer to Jesse, causing him to smile. His eyes peered at me laughingly over his book. I glanced at the title and grabbed the book. "Jesse," I laughed. "How do you find this interesting?"

"Susannah," Jesse said, grinning, "that happens to be very fascinating."

"I'm so sure. _The Elegant Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions, and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory_?" I teased.

"Just because the title is long doesn't mean isn't boring," claimed Jesse, attempting to snatch the book from me by leaning over my crossed legs on the bed and towards my outstretched hand.

This scene ended with him and I wrestling for the book and ending up on top of each other. Now, how'd that happen? Hmm…

At the sound of a shout of rage, we reluctantly cut off a kiss.

"_¡Dé esa espalda!_" shouted the voice of a little girl.

You know, living with a Latin Hottie has actually resulted in me knowing what a lot of Spanish endearments mean. I took Spanish all four years in college to learn everything else. Take "_¡Dé esa espalda!_" for example. That means, "Give that back!" See? I know more than "_querida_."

"_¡Bastarda!_"

My children have picked up the language very easily I'm afraid.

Jesse was off of me and out of the room in seconds. I could hear him yelling outside my window. I pushed it open and stared down from the second floor.

"_Carmen Lucia De Silva!_" he hollered. "You know you're not allowed to use such words!"

"But, Papá, Rosalinda took Mariposa!" protested five-year-old Carmen. She was named after Jesse's youngest sister of course, which makes her Carmen Lucia De Silva the Third.

Tiny Rosalinda – who was no taller than Jesse's knee – made a sheepish smile and held up the doll in her hands, Mariposa, for Jesse to give back to Carmen.

"Now both of you say you're sorry," Jesse ordered, softening.

"Sorry," both little girls whispered. Jesse handed Mariposa back to Carmen who giggled and ran towards the swing set in the corner of the backyard.

It made me smile when Jesse picked up Rosie, carried her over to the swings, and lifted her on one. Rosie beamed and said, "Push! Push!"

It made me smile even more when I heard the baby in the nursery cooing and giggling at something. I peeked inside to see a faintly glowing woman standing over the crib. She was middle-aged with short red-dyed hair and a wide face.

"He won't be able to help you," I pointed out, stepping inside the little circular room.

The ghost turned to me and said, "I know, but I'm in no hurry. I love children."

"Did you have any?" I asked politely.

"Seven," replied the woman. "I'm Carissa by the way."

"I'm Suze. Seven?" I gasped. I wasn't ready for that many. "I have three myself."

"What is his name?" Carissa queried, gazing at my baby boy peering up at her with wide green eyes.

"Tobias," I replied.

"Ah, little Toby," whispered Carissa, brushing Toby's dark hair out of his eyes.

Toby laughed and reached up his arms to be held. Carissa stood aside for me to reach down and pick up the infant.

"Now," I said to Carissa, "What's your glitch?"

"I need to know my children are all right," Carissa explained.

"All seven?" I asked, suppressing a groan.

"Yes," replied Carissa, beaming.

_Oh great._ Now I have to find a babysitter.

* * *

"Hey, Father Dom."

"Ah, what do you need, Susannah?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"You always need something," Father Dominic grunted. "Now what is it?"

"Oh, well…" I said. "I need a babysitter."

"A babysitter?" repeated Father D dryly.

"Yep."

"For your three children?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and muttered, "Why me?"

"CeeCee and Adam are in Florida and you know kids. You're a principal!" I answered.

"True. Are mediator duties keeping you and Jesse away from the children?" Father Dom queried.

"Yeah," I said. "So can you watch Toby, Rosie, and Carmenita?"

"Fine, Susannah," grumbled Father Dominic. "I just want a promise that you'll tell them no Play Dough this time."

"Sure thing," I said with a chuckle.

My little angels.

* * *

"_¡Tonta!_" came Carmen's voice from the hallway outside the bedrooms.

"_Papi!_" Rosie shouted.

Well, maybe not angels _all_ the time.

"Carmen, what did I say…?" Jesse objected. I could just picture him eyeing her with his arms crossed and a book in one hand.

"_Tonta_ is nicer than _bastarda_ though," Carmen protested. I bet her dark eyes were big and her lips furrowed.

"Carmen…" Jesse grumbled.

"_Lo siento_," apologized Carmen.

"You in trouble!" teased Rosie. She had a slight Spanish accent from speaking the language so often. It came out mildly squeaky out of her small frame.

"Grrr, Rosalinda –" Carmen hissed.

I could hear Jesse groan. He was probably shaking his head as he steered each girl into their respective rooms for a timeout.

Timeout…

Strange how I can never forget that word. It could've changed all this. Could've made it never happen. I couldn't bear it if that had happened.

Hmm, which reminds me. What is the last "little angel" doing?

_Crash!_

Well, that explains that.

"_Tobias De Silva, nooo!_"

* * *

A/N: Now, here is where you guys decide the future. Should I make a little sequel with the three "little angels" in it as kids or teenagers? Or have Paul come back? Or both? Or should I not do a sequel altogether? Or do you have any other ideas? Let me know.

A/N 2: Now, I have to say this again, REVIEW! Please? I'm dying to break 100, but if I don't – oh well. I just need your opinion on this and your responses to the A/N 1 questions. I'll still be continuing "Confessions" for awhile either way. I'll do atleast one more round of the five girls' chapters.

A/N 3: Until we meet again! Bye!


End file.
